Hard to remember a better time
by Emmeearthquakexd
Summary: Hey guys just a fan fic with most of the walking dead group most characters aren't mine.. Please i need reviews and comments to help me finish the story.. not comment is stupid please read and enjoy. :) Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day it all started no one knew what was going on. A few news reports here and there, but nothing big until we heard the screams. I ran outside with my parents to see a man we did not know run up to my father a bite his neck until they were both covered in blood, he stopped screaming after what seemed like years. I grabbed my mother and pulled her back into the house. That is when the shooting started, constant fire of guns in the street and screams of horror or screams of loss I could not tell. That's when the front door opened and my father walked in. I turned to my mother who fainted upon seeing her husband whom she thought was dead. He turned to me with blood dripping down his shirt and soaking into the carpet, he walked over to where I stood. His face seemed lifeless; his eyes were bloodshot and grotesque. As I put my hand out to see if he was okay, he lunged at me. I screamed and moved back. He fell to the ground as I grabbed the fire poker from the stand behind me and hit him into the head. I couldn't stop hitting him, I somehow knew then that he wasn't alive and I had to protect my mother and myself. I dragged his lifeless body out of the house and closed the door as I saw an army man running towards me. I looked out the window, the army man looked at the house then down at the corpse, then shot my father's body once in the head then walked towards the door.

I ran towards my mother and tried to wake her up. The door slammed open and the army man walked right over to us and looked at my mother and me.

"She fainted;" I mumbled, "What's going on, my dad died then he tried to bite me."

"Are you sure she not dead?"

"Yes! What's going on?" I screamed.

"We have to go now you can come with me but we will have to leave her she seems weak and I can't risk it. We must leave now." He got on his knees beside me and looked me in the eyes. "Get up and go to the front door, I'll be there soon."

I got up, walked away from my mother, and waited as I saw people running down the street away from the screams of the city. I heard a gunshot behind me. I turned around and saw my mother's head bleeding and the man walking towards me. As he got the front door, people started walking towards my house; they were all covered in blood. He grabbed my arm and slammed the door. He pulled my up the stairs and to one of the front rooms, my room. He opened the window and looked out.

"Is there another way out?"

"Yes, out this window and slide down the drain pipe, I do it all the time. Why? Who were they? Why were they covered in blood?" he stopped and turned to me, he looked confused.

"You don't know what's going on?"

"No!"

"They said they would give people enough notice so they could get out if they wanted to." He stared blankly into space and fell to the floor.

"Who said? Tell me!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"People are dying, everywhere. If one of the infected people bites someone then they will have fever and die. But all the people who are infected are already dead."

"I don't understand." I sat on the bed across from him.

"Okay. It all started when someone died and came back to life but… He wasn't himself, he would go and bite people, after a day or less the person he bit would die. They would have a considerable fever then would die… For a while but then would come back, but not the same. All that we know is that if you shoot, stab or damage the brain they will die for good."

"But isn't that murder?"

"You kill them or they'll kill you." I was stunned I didn't know what to do. Then I heard a crash. "They're in the house." I stared at him looking for answers.

"Go hide on the roof I will try and lead them away." I climbed out to the roof and waited.

Silence I couldn't hear anything; it had been an hour he hadn't come back. I climbed back into my room and made my way to the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I didn't recognise anything. Bodies dead on the floor blood everywhere, it didn't look like home anymore. That's when he ran towards me from the kitchen. He was being followed, by the 'infected' as he called them.

"Run!" he screamed at me from across the room. I jumped over the fallen furniture and made my way towards the front door. Not so long ago I was walking into this house laughing and playing along with my friends.

We ran out the door and towards my car. I threw him my keys as we climbed into the car. He started up the car and raced away from my house, I didn't feel welcome there anymore it wasn't the same.

"What's your name?" I broke the silence.

"James McHaddle. And your name?"

"Emily Pratt. Nice to meet you, although I hate the circumstances."

"Same. Do you have any other relatives?"

"I moved here from Australia about three years ago, my parents were just visiting me, the rest of my family is back in Australia. But my roommates, they went to work this morning can we try and get them? It's just out of the city." He turned and looked at me, he probably saw a weak girl looking for some hope.

"What are their names and where do they work?"

"Caitlin and Holly work in an editing office two streets over and Caitlin's boyfriend Jordan said he would stay with them today, in case things got weird." I looked at him desperately; we would only just fit in the car. "Caitlin has a bigger car with her we can take that."

"Okay but we have to be quick and get out of the city and get to the coast." He said putting his foot harder on the gas pedal as we sped past cars and people on the side of the road.

We got to Caitlin's office and I saw infected people everywhere, I jumped out and went to the back of the car. I had a tire iron and an axe in the back I grabbed the tire iron and threw it to James who started to hit some of the infected that started walking towards us. I grab the axe and we started to clear all of them. When I got close enough to the door I used my set of keys to open the office.

Caitlin, Holly and Jordan were all in the office hiding under their desks. There were a few extra people who I didn't know. James made his way in, closed, and locked the door, I looked at him then myself; we were all covered in blood. That's when James walked forward and explained everything again to Caitlin and the others.

"I don't believe it." Holly whispered, staring out the window.

"We need to get out of here," I couldn't sit here another moment, "How many people are we taking?"

"Well, there is Jordan, Holly, you, James, Leroy, Merle, Daryl and myself. So eight." Caitlin counted all of us.

"Well, I have my car and Caitlin's car is out back so four in each, I'll take James, Merle and Daryl. The rest go with Caitlin. We need to stay close and stick together." I took charge hoping that we could get out of this mess. The one that Caitlin said was Merle didn't seem to like what we had planned.

"Now what you're saying is stupid sugar tits, we need to get my place in the country, get some weapons, and kill these fuckers." He stood up and put his face parallel to mine. "Then how bout' you and me sit nice and cosy and start a new generation."

"How bout we get out of this office first then we will let you go, we'll find you a car." I pushed him back into his chair. "Okay, everyone done. Good. Let's go and well stop at the edge of town and talk about our options more."

We opened the doors and ran to the cars; I jumped in the driver's seat and Merle in the passenger seat, James and Daryl in the back. I didn't know if everyone got to Caitlin's car but I hoped for the best. We drove away from the city; planes flew overhead.

"Shit!" James turned around just as we saw the flash from the bombs being let off in the city. "It's really bad; we got out just in time."

I knew the city would be destroyed now, and nothing was going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I could not keep my eyes open any longer. I pulled over to the side of the road and put my head on the wheel. I woke up when I felt like I was being pulled out of the car I started screaming and that's when a hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Daryl holding his hand over my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled threw his hand.

"You were asleep and we need to get going, we need to get off the big roads, more walkers here. I'll drive its fine."

"But you don't know where we are going!"

"Shh, woman. There are walkers everywhere. I'll get us somewhere safe."

"Where is Caitlin? They were just behind us." Her car wasn't there the road was empty."

"I don't know I think they stopped ages ago." I didn't know what to do, all my friends were gone and I didn't know these people.

I saw something moving behind Daryl, walkers. There had to be about twenty and they were walking straight towards us.

"Daryl, please tell me those are survivors." I whispered. He turned and looked towards the crowd.

"I would love to but I can't. It's a herd." He paused, and walked over to where his brother was sleeping in the passenger seat, he open the door and Merle fell out of the car.

"What do you-" he stopped when Daryl put his hand over his mouth and pointed towards the herd. "How much fuel we got?" I looked into the car.

"Just on empty." Merle jumped up and woke James, making sure he stayed quiet then walked over to me.

"Shit, we got to run, got any weapons?"

"Just a tire iron, axe and there is two guns in my glove box."

"Okay, James you have the tire iron, Daryl takes the axe and me and lil missy here is going take the guns. Can't you hit anything sugar?" he turned to me with a cruel smile on his lips. I took the gun and hit him on the head with it. He fell to the ground and looked up at me.

"Hmmm don't know might need some more practice, willing to volunteer?" I turned around and saw a walker grab James and pull him to the ground. Daryl grabbed the tire iron from James and whacked the walker in the head, I checked on James he was fine but he was shaken up. Merle pulled him up by his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Were you bit?"

"No"

"Then get the hell up so we can get out of here." James jumped up and grabbed the tire iron from Daryl; we walked off into the bush beside the highway. Merle and James were in front and Daryl and myself at the back, I didn't know where we were going but we all kept quiet. Merle stopped walking and turned to face Daryl.

"I can't see anything little brother, we need to get higher." I turned around I was looking for a tree that I could climb.

"Wait here."

"Wait one minute little girl, you can't just run off when you feel like it." Merle grabbed my arm.

"No Merle. I was going to climb one of these trees. If you weren't such a red neck you would see that woman are useful. So pull your head out your ass and let go of me." He stood there and held on to my arm tightening his grip; I'm going to have bruises in the morning. I pulled out my gun from the back of my belt and aimed it at his head. "Let go."

"Now Missy, no need to get your panties in a twist." He let go of my arm and moved back raising his arms. I moved back to the tree and put my gun back. I started to climb the tree when I saw what looked like glow of a fire up in the hills, about a day's walk away. I climbed back down the tree, I made it to a branch about two metres off the ground.

"There is a fire about a day's walk away; looks like some people are camping up on the hills. They got a good idea, there's water and they can hunt for food, I say we head there." I pushed off the branch and landed on my feet in front of the boys. Merle walked up to me and looked me up and down.

"What do you know bout hunting? You're just a city bitch." I ignored him and started walking towards the hills. It took a while for the boys to realise that I was gone. They ran to catch up with me.

"Don't just walk away from us; you don't know what's out in the woods anymore."

"Fine." I mumbled and turned to Merle stopping him. "Just don't be an ass." I turned and kept walking.

"She's got fire. I like that." Merle adjusted his pants.

"Ha keep dreaming, you're not my type grandpa." I laughed and led the way deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Hope you know where you're going!" Merle screamed at me from three metres back. He has been being questioning everything I've been doing since we left the highway.

"Next time you pull your big ass up a tree feel free to lead the way otherwise shut up!" we walked out of the tree line and into a field. I looked up and saw the flames on top of the cliff.

Damn.

I don't know how we are going to get up there.

Daryl walked up to the cliff face and started climbing. He got half way up and reached a little ledge. He turned and looked at us.

"Come on ya pussies!" we all followed after him. I was last up, when I got to the top Daryl grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I stood at the edge off the cliff, he was still holding on to my arm when we heard a gunshot. I slipped and almost fell off the cliff; Daryl held onto my arm and yelled out to James and Merle. Merle and James ran over to Daryl, helped him to pull me up, and laid me on the ground a few metres away from the cliff.

"Damn, Merle look." Daryl was looking at my stomach, I felt dizzy I didn't know what going on. "They shot her."

"Damn it, put some pressure on the wound, I'm gonna see if they can help us, don't worry I'll make sure I don't get shot. I'm not that stupid."

"James, go with Merle. I'll stay here with Em." Daryl sat next to me and pushed down on my stomach. The pain was so bad I blacked out.

I kept hearing voices. Daryl kept yelling at me to open my eyes, I tried but it was so hard, the pain in my stomach was so bad. I tried to lift my arms to try and grab on to something to get up, I had to get out of the forest, and I needed help.

"Daryl, grab em, they getting stuff ready to help her." Merle yelled. Daryl lifted me up with ease and started running with me in his arms.

"She passed out, but she kept mumbling something, I don't know what."

"She's a woman, what do u expect." Merle Paused. "Just through these trees, they got a nice set up, could scab some things before we leave." Leave? What why would they leave James and I got them somewhere safe to stay why would they leave? I was placed on a cold surface. People were yelling. Someone thought I got bit, I knew they would have shot me in the head but Daryl explained what had happened. Then I didn't hear what they said anymore I was so tired.

I woke with a fright, it was dark and cold. I could hear voices nearby but I didn't understand what they were saying. I tried to get up, but something was pushing on my chest.

"Don't get up!" the voice was gravelly. Then a small camp light turned on. Daryl was sitting on the floor next to me. "You almost died, they almost killed you." He looked angry I looked down and saw bandages over my belly, I was wearing my bra. I pulled up the sheet, and sat up.

"What happened?" he moved back and looked away; he grabbed a shirt and threw it at me. I put on the shirt and waited.

"They came up here to get away from the walkers. Apparently there is supposed to be a big centre in Atlanta, it just over the other side of these hills. Well they saw some dark figures, us, and thought we were walkers. So they shot you." He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "They are going to send some people down to Atlanta tomorrow to get food and some medical supplies for you okay we're gotta stay here and wait. Merle went to his cabin and got some more weapons."

"How many people are here?"

"Come out and see, we need to see how bad it is." I got up slowly with Daryl's help and walked out of the tent they had put me in. He led me over to a fire with a bunch of people sitting around it.

An old man came up to me and took my hand.

"Sorry with all the confusion we didn't know." I put my hand up to stop him.

"It's fine if I was you I probably would have done the same thing." Some woman from the crowd spoke up.

"Not that he could actually get up that cliff though." He gave her a dirty look then turned to me.

"Yes well, I'm Dale, and that cheeky lady right there is Amy, next to her is her sister Andrea. Then we have Sophia, Carol, Ed, Shane, Lori, Carl, Glenn and T-dog. The others are already in bed you will meet them later."

"Hey, nice to meet you all." I looked at all of them. "I'm Emily, where is James and Merle?"

"Right here sugar tits." Merle yelled food in his mouth.

"Okay never mind go away again." The group laughed at me. "So I'm going to go with you when you go into Atlanta tomorrow." Everyone just looked at me, Daryl walked over to me.

"No you can't. Andrea, Merle, T-dog, Glenn, James and one of the others are going. We got to stay here, keep the camp safe" I turned and walked back to the tent. Daryl walked into the tent after me.

"What's wrong? You got to stay here; if you go you'll get yourself killed!"

"If Caitlin and the others kept driving they would have ended up in Atlanta, what am I supposed to do. Wait?"

"Yes." He looked me in the eyes. "I'll tell Merle to look out for them."

"Great that's perfect." I turned and looked at him. "I have no one left my parent s are gone and my friends are missing."

"All I have is Merle." He looked down.

"Yer I think I have it better than you then." I smiled at him, he laughed.

"You might have something there. It's okay just go to sleep, I'll go talk to Merle." I was lying on the bed; I felt his lips touch my forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I murmured, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's so hot. I opened my eyes Daryl's arm is wrapped around me and I'm lying on his chest in an awkward angle. I tried to get up, but I was still weak and he is too strong. I tried wiggling in different ways to get out but I couldn't.

"Daryl." I tried whispering to him. I didn't want to wake him up he looked so peaceful. I tried one more time to wiggle away. He rolled over and pulled me with him. I was now on my back with his head on my chest, his legs were draped over mine, his hand on my belly. He was smiling; I hope he is having a good dream. He squeezed my belly with his hand.

"Ouch!" he woke up with a fright hovering over me, he had his knife out, he looked like he was about to kill anyone that would try and hurt me.

"Umm morning." I smiled at him. He looked at me then himself. He had on boxers. He quickly got up and got dressed then rushed out the door without saying a word. I got up and put my shoes on. I ran into Dale on the way out of the tent.

"Morning Emily!" I returned his smile and walked over to where Merle and some of the others stood.

"Merle! Where did you get these?" Andrea asked before I could talk to Merle.

"My cabin in the woods. Daryl said he will have some food for us when we get back, got his cross bow and has gone out hunting." He noticed me. "Or he's probably getting away from Emily. See sugar tits he only has one nights stands."

"Go fuck yourself Merle nothing happened." Andrea noticed me, and interrupted our bickering.

"Hey. Sorry bout shooting you." I was shocked.

"That was you? Nice shot. Glad you didn't get me in the head."

"Me too. But I'm going in to make it up to you, if we get what you need and you get better, could we call it even?" I didn't think. We needed to get along with these people, for protection. I saw the weapons on the table.

"Sure. What weapons you taking?" Merle interrupted us.

"Not your business. Go get your beauty sleep." I flipped him the finger and walked off. I went down to the water where Lori sat; she saw me and offered her seat to me.

"It's okay; did you need any help with the work?"

"No its fine, your wound was really bad. James got out the bullet, it was in pretty deep, you lost blood. If you faint now with James and a lot of people gone we won't know what to do so please just rest."

"I'm kinda sick of people telling me to rest, you have two baskets to carry back up there at least let me carry one of them." She looked at me then the path leading back to the camp.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone."

"Deal." I grab the basket and we started heading back to camp.

**Caitlin**

"Damn it, guess we're walking." Damn why did my car have to run out of fuel, we over took Emily ages ago. I think they might have swapped drivers. Damn we have no weapons except a tire iron from my car and the guns Emily make me keep in my glove compartment. Guess that was a good idea. We are only about two miles out of Atlanta. Could walk from here, not the safest but Emily probably found a back road there.

"Fuck!" Holly fell out of the car. She and Jordan were sitting on the ground beside the car. I knew Holly was taken it hard. Leroy didn't get to the car in time; they sort of had a thing.

Maybe she would get over it in time. I just heard Jordan singing the adventure time song to her as I went and got our weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Emily!" I woke with a fright forgetting where I was. I sat in the top of the tree near camp.

"Emily! Where the fuck are you?" Shit no one knew I was up here. I looked out over the forest every now and then I would see Daryl, he was following a deer, I didn't know he could hunt. I hoped he didn't leave because of me.

"Emily!" Shit probably should get down. I slowly started to climb down making sure not to hit my stomach. About three metres from the ground I saw Dale.

"Dale! Up here!" he looked up into the tree spotting me, a disappointing smile crossing his face.

"What are you doing up there? How did you get up there?" he looked at how high the first branch was off the ground.

"I love climbing, and I was checking to see if the woods were clear."

"And are they?"

"Yes except Daryl is following a deer around." He smiled at me.

"Well come down, Shane wants to see you." I gave him a salute and pushed myself from the branch landing gracefully on my two feet. "He is down by the water." I grabbed three small knifes from the table and stuck them in the waistline of my pants and walked off towards Shane.

"What did you want to talk about?" he turned and saw me walking towards him.

"Well, I was just wanna know how you found us?" damn am I in trouble.

"Well James, Merle, Daryl and myself we're all in the car for ages, stopping for food or fuel when we needed it, went like that for a few months, we were heading to Atlanta, but ran out of fuel got followed by walkers and had to head out into the bush on foot."

"Yer and?" he prompted.

"Well after a day in the woods we were getting tired so I climb a tree to see were we could go and we saw your fire."

"So we might have to make sure that doesn't happen again. Tell Dale that we have to keep the fires small so no one or nothing sees us." I started to walk off. "Hey, get some rest Dale said you've been doing work, you need to heal." I walked of and told Dale about the fire.

I couldn't help myself I went and walked through the forest. I wasn't looking for anything, after an hour or so I noticed some wildlife and got out a knife. I threw it and I got it straight in the chest of a squirrel, gosh this was easy. That's when an arrow went straight by my head and into the tree. Fuck. I grabbed the arrow and stood there. Daryl came out from the bushes.

"Fuck are you trying to get yourself killed!" he yelled at me.

"What the fuck. I was out hunting."

"Sure you were hunting." I threw the squirrel at him; it had seemed it shut him up.

"Why is your brother such an ass?" I turned and looked at him; he just smiled and looked ahead.

"He ain't that bad, he's my brother." I tried not to laugh.

"Now what are we hunting."

"Deer," we kept walking through the bushes. We were close to camp when something grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the ground. Walker! I screamed. I tried to push it off me or grab my knife, but I was too weak. Then the walker got pulled off me. Daryl stood over the walker's body; he kept stabbing it in the head with a knife. I tried to pull him off the walker but he was to strong. I kept trying till finally he relaxed a little, I was able to push him to the ground and pin him down.

"Stop. Okay it's fine its dead." He just looked at me. He let go of the knife and grab my head in his hands and pulled me down to him. His lips touched mine; his lips were rough and soft at the same time. He rolled over and pinned me to the ground, constantly kissing me. His hand slid up my leg, resting on my thigh, his other hand twisted in my hair pulling me closer to him making our kisses last longer. He got on his knees pulling me up with him and pulled my shirt off then he looked at me. He stopped when he saw my bandages.

"We shouldn't do this. You're still hurt." He got up pulling me up off the ground. He handed me my shirt, after I pulled my shirt on, I started to walk away embarrassed. He grabbed my hand; pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead then grabbed his cross bow from the ground and started to walk off, stopping to look at me.

"I'm going to go back to camp." I told him. He left without saying anything.

I walked back to camp, and went straight to bed without talking to anyone; I lay in bed crying till I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Caitlin**

Where are we? I turned and looked at Jordan and Holly who were standing behind me stunned. We talked to Emily about this; Atlanta was supposed to be safe. Jordan and I went ahead to check if it was safe while holly waited with the car. We found a small office building that was safe enough for us to hold up in until Emily and the others made it. We have been waiting her three days and she has not shown up.

"Maybe, she is dead." Jordan turned to me. I sat there and shook my head.

"She couldn't be dead she saved us. She-" he interrupted me.

"She did well but we passed them they probably got caught. We cannot live here Caitlin. Living off food we found in vending machines we need to move further in; see if we can find the refuge centre." I turned to him angrily.

"There is no refugee centre it was probably over run, there is nothing. We need to find Emily she might have come in when we were not watching and is further in we will go in tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I turned over and tried to sleep.

Then we herd the bells from the trap we set up downstairs. Something is tiring to get in.

"Get to the roof!" we both got up and ran to were Holly was keeping watch.

**Emily**

I sat at the van watching Dale as he fiddled with the motor.

"Why here?" I asked his trying to find anything to do.

"Well, it was the safest place we thought of. Not many people live around here and we were close enough to the city to make a run in if we need supplies." I stood up and started towards my tent. "Where did you meet Daryl and Merle?"

"They were at my friend's office when I went to get her, they joined us and I don't know why they haven't left."

"Okay."

"I'm going to lie down." I stood up and walked in the direction of my tent. That is when I heard a sound. Like an alarm. I turned and ran over to dale who had climbed on top of the RV and was looking out to were the noise was coming from. We saw a red car speed up towards where we were. The got to us and stopped. Shane was yelling and then I saw Glen get out of the car. That was it. One person out of all. Shane kept yelling. I just went for a walk, out of the people we sent, one came back. I made my way into the forest and climbed a tree. I needed to see Daryl. I got to the top and looked around. He was down by a little pond. He was covered in dirt and just sitting there. I climbed down the tree and ran in his direction. When I got there he was naked and half in the pond.

"Oh shit, sorry!" I stood there looking at him; I had frightened him and he turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing here Emily? Turn around I'm getting out." I stood there and winked at him.

"Do I have to turn around, you know I don't mind." He smiled then splashed water at me. I stood trying to get away from him; I lost my footing and fell in the pond. "Shit! That's fucking cold!" he laughed and came closer to me.

"I needed it. What you doing here."

"Glen is back."

"Merle." He got out of the pond not caring that I was there and got dressed. He grabbed his bow and the squirrels he got and turned to me.

"I got to finish getting that deer. See you at camp. Go put some dry clothes on." He ran off into the woods. Shit.

I walked back to camp shaking. I went straight to my tent and got dressed. I walked out to go talk to Dale when I saw some new faces. And some that I knew.

"CAITLIN!" I saw her and ran over to her tackling her to the ground hugging her, then turning over and getting up holding my stomach. She looked at me from the ground.

"What the fuck Emily." Caitlin looked at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Think I ripped my stiches."

"What stiches? Emily you okay. You look pale." I slowly walked to where Dale sat with James, Jordan, holly and Andrea. James saw me first.

"Fuck Em. Can't you do what I tell you for once? Lay down." I lay on the ground while he looked at my stomach. "You didn't rip your stiches, just winded yourself, did you get this wet." He got up and went back to the table. I just laid there looking at the sky.

"I fell into a pond."

"Just relax."

"When I saw Glen I thought that was it. But I guess James likes picking up strays." He looked at me and laughed. Caitlin came and joined the rest of us and sat on Jordan's lap.

"Where is Lori?" Dale looked around.

"Leave her alone Dale. She just found her husband." Andrea got up from the table. I sat up.

"What?" James looked at me.

"I didn't just pick up Holly, Jordan and Caitlin. We found Rick. Lori's husband."

"Wow your good." I looked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was sitting there talking to Caitlin, Jordan and holly when we heard Carl scream. The whole group ran towards him ready to save him. Lori grabbed him and pulled him away. There was a walker hunched over a deer eating it, the deer had arrows in it. Daryl. I moved forward with the axe that I had grabbed but Rick stopped me.

"Where is he?" I whispered looking around. Rick and some of the others started to hit the walker with the weapons they had. They cut off its head.

There was a rustling in the bushes. We all turned. The men ready to attack when Daryl came through the bushes. He looked at me then saw the deer.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer… look at it all knawel on, by this." He paused and started kicking the dead walker. "Filthy, disease bearing, motherless, toxic bastard." Dale spoke up.

"Calm down son that's not helping." Daryl walked up to him and got in his face.

"What do you know about it old man, take that stupid hat and go back to Hong golden pond." The took the arrows out of the deer. "I've been tracking this deer for miles, was gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison. What do you think? Can we cut around this chewed up part right here." He looked at us.

"I wouldn't risk that." Shane said.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so." I looked at him. I caught one. Taking my credit bitch. "That'll have to do." The walkers' head that was on the ground started moving. Amy saw it.

"Oh god!" she turned away and Daryl looked down.

"Come on people. What the hell." He got his cross bow and shot it in the head. Then retrieve his arrow. "It gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing?" He walked past me, his shoulder brushing mine. We all followed him. He walked to where the RV was.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Let's cook em' up." Shane walked up to him.

"Daryl, slow up a bit. I need to talk to you."

"Bout what?" he turned and looked at Shane.

"Bout Merle." Shit I thought he is going to tell him in front of everyone what an ass. "There's a problem at Atlanta." He turned and looked at Daryl.

"Is he dead? He either is or he ain't." Rick walked over.

"Look there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes." Daryl started getting angry.

"Rick Grimes, got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him to a roof hooked him on a piece of metal. He's still there." Daryl started getting really upset.

"Let me process this. Say you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there!"

"Yer" Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick then Shane Barged him. Daryl got out his knife. I spoke up.

"Hey guys, that's enough. Stop it!" they did not hear me. Daryl got up and tried to cut Rick but Rick and Shane stopped him and put him in a headlock. Rick got down to where Shane had Daryl in a headlock.

"I'd like to have a clam discussion, think we can manage that." Daryl did not say anything but he started to calm down. Then they let him go.

"Your brother does not work or play well with others." T-dog walked over.

"It's not Ricks fault. I had the key. I dropped it."

"Did you pick it up?"

"Dropped it in a drain." Daryl got up.

"If you're supposed to make me feel better, don't!"

"Maybe this will. I chain the door to the roof so that the geeks couldn't get to him, with a padlock." Rick spoke up again.

"That's gotta count for something." Daryl was trying not to cry.

"Hell with all of ya'll!" I could not take it any more I went to my tent and waited until they finished. If Daryl was going to leave so was I.  
Daryl came in moments later and started grabbing stuff.

"You leaving" I asked him from my bed, turning over to face him.

"What if I am? Ain't your business." He yelled at me. I looked at him and sat up.

"Yes it is if you go I'm going with you." He scoffed at me.

"What and leave your friends?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Me, Rick and t-dog are going back to get him apparently he is safe."

"I'll go with you." I stood up and faced him.

"I ain't got any time to be taking care of you. Stay here." I stepped forward and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

"Come back please." He just looked at me and nodded.

He walked out with his stuff. Looking back before heading to the truck.

The next day was quiet. Andrea and Amy went fishing and I slept most of the day. I just was waiting to see if he came back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Caitlin and I were helping with the fish that Andrea and Amy caught; Caitlin and I were the only females that knew how to gut and fillet fish. We sat on the rock throwing the guts into a bucket. Caitlin turned to me.

"So what's going on with you and Daryl?" I looked at her.

"Nothing. Why?" She giggled.

"I saw you kiss him before he left. I know something is going on." Damn.

"Nothing we just almost... And he helped me so much when I got shot, he was the reason that I didn't fall off the cliff when I got shot." I looked at her hoping she missed the first bit. She starred at me with her eyes and mouth wide open. Damn she did not.

"What!" I smiled and waited. "When? Where? How?" I put my hands up to stop her.

"We were out hunting and I almost got bit by a walker and I don't know we just started kissing. Then he took off my shirt and saw my bandage then stopped." I stood up. "I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed my bucket of filleted fish, walked over to the RV, and gave Dale the fish.

"I'm not hungry Dale I'm going to skip dinner."

"You alright?"

"Yes just tired. Going to bed."

"Okay." I went to my tent and lay on my bed.

I heard screaming when I woke it was dark out. All I heard was screaming. I opened the door to my tent there were two walkers standing there. They turned and looked at me, I looked up to the RV the whole place was overrun with walkers. Gunshot and screaming was all I heard. I quickly closed the tent, but the two walkers kept trying to get into my tent. The tent door ripped and they started head toward me I reached for the knife on Daryl's bed, and then I was knocked to the ground. It sounded like more shots were being fired.

**Daryl **

We were walking up the slope to the camp when because Merle the stupid son of a bitch stole the van, when we heard screams and gun shots coming from the camp.

"Shit!" we all started running up to the camp. When we got there we saw that the place was over run we just shot the walkers we saw making our way to the RV were most of our group was. I couldn't see Emily. Shit. We cleared out all of the walkers, I looked around I still could not see Emily; I turn to Dale.

"Where is Emily?" he looked around.

"She didn't want to eat she was in her ten-" he was interrupted.

"Help!" It was Emily. I ran to were the screams were. The tent was ripped open and there were two walkers hunched over Emily, she was screaming and knocking them away. I got my knife and stabbed them both in the head. Once they were dead, I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her off the floor, pulling her close to my body hugging her. She was shaking and crying. I pulled her back and started to check if she was bit. I checked her arms then her shoulders; she was still shaking.

"Emily, I need to ask you. Were you bit?" she just looked at me with tears down her face, she shook her head. I wiped the tears from her face then hugged her again. I turned my head and kissed her neck, she kept crying. "I came back."

"Yer just in time. I could have died."

"But you didn't." I sat her down on my bed as her bed had a dead walker on it. I grabbed the walkers and pulled them out of the tent. Emily just sat there and looked at the blood were the walkers used to be. I sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Emily. You okay?" she looked at me and nodded still not able to talk. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me; she turned and rested her head on my chest. After a while, I moved back on the bed; I was lying down with her beside me with her head on my chest. She moved in closer and kissed my chest.

"Emily. Not now." She looked at me.

"All I want is for you to stay here tonight, just stay with me. I don't want to be alone." I looked down at her.

"It's fine I won't go, go to sleep." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She kissed me then cuddled in close and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I rolled over, big mistake I fell out of the bed.

"Fuck!" Daryl was still asleep on the bed, I slight smile on his face. I got up and walked out to where the rest of the group was. Shane and Rick were arguing. I sat on the ground away from everyone else. I looked down to the water, James and Holly were down there; holly was swimming and James was sitting on a rock watching her. Caitlin came and sat next to me.

"You okay em. I mean we all heard you scream then you didn't come out we went in to see if you were okay, and you and Daryl were sleeping." I stood up.

"I'm fine now. I just almost died. No biggy. I am going to go talk to Holly. Where is Jordan." She looked down at the ground; she looked so tired.

"He is helping with the bodies, I was but I couldn't take it any longer."

"Oh. Well wanna come down with me to see Holly?" she just nodded and stood up.

We got down to Holly just as she got out of the water. James handed gave holly her clothes then turned to us.

"You know that we are going to have to leave soon. Right?" I turned to Caitlin and then back to Holly and James.

"We know." We were interrupted by yelling up at the RV. We all ran up there just as everyone was calming down. Daryl turned to us.

"Pack your stuff we're leaving." I was stunned.

"What?" he looked at me then turned to Rick.

"If we go to the CDC, how do we know that were not all going to die?" Rick sat on the chair.

"I don't, but Jim is hurt and they might have answers."

"Fine. But if it is surrounded I'm gone."

"I understand."

"Whatever." Daryl walked off towards our tent and Caitlin turned to me.

"You weren't going to go with him and leave us right." Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Ummm. Yer I would have. Is there something wrong with that?" Caitlin looked like she had just been slapped.

"You would leave your friend for someone you don't know?"

"I don't know get off my back!" I followed Daryl into the tent. He saw me storm in and turned back to his pack.

"Go away don't need you to talk to me for them."

"Ha, like I would do that. They only care bout the CDC now. As soon as they thought I would go with you they treated me like shit." He turned and smirked at me.

"So I got you into trouble." I sat on my bed and watched him.

"I'm beginning to believe that you always get into trouble. Is that true?" he turned and looked at me with a straight face.

"I'm not always in trouble." He sat down; I did not know I had said something that struck a nerve.

"Did I say something wrong?" he was starring off into space.

"My Dad used to say that I was always in trouble, a screw up." Daryl started getting angry. He remembered where he was; he saw me so he got up and started packing his bag again. "We need to get everything we're going to the CDC. I stood up and started packing my stuff.

"So what are you going to do with Merles bike?"

"Well I'm gonna take my Ute and put the bike in the back, but if I leave I'm just taking the bike."

"If we leave."

"Whatever." He walked out. Did I do something wrong? He does not usually talk about his dad. I was thinking when Jordan walked in.

"Hey Em sorry about Caitlin, see is just a bit wound up at the moment. We all are. Hopefully we will find something at this disease place."

"CDC, centre for disease control."

"Whatever."

"Why does everyone say that to me." He just laughed and walked out with his backpack. His stuff was already packed.

Once all the tents were packed up and all the cars loaded we all stood around to see who went with whom. A few people left because they wanted to join family elsewhere so they were less of us and one less car. Rick stepped forward.

"Dale, Glenn, Jim, Jacqui, Emily, Holly and James go in the RV. Carol, Sophia, Carl, Lori and myself in Carol's car. Shane, Jordan and Caitlin in Shane's car. T-dog and Andrea in the van. And Daryl in his Ute. We will keep together but if you need to stop honk your horn once, we'll all stop." I stepped forward.

"I'll go with Daryl." Rick looked at me.

"You sure."

"Yer. He is not an infectious animal. I think I can handle a car ride with him." Daryl stepped forward.

"I can handle a car ride alone." I just stared at him, "Or not." We all got into our cars except Rick; he grabbed the bag of guns and gave each car one gun.

We all started driving, Daryl and I were in the last car, I put my head back and rested. I looked over at Daryl.

"Daryl?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"What?"

"Do you think that anything will get better from here, like a cure?"

"Probably not. Were probably all gonna die." I closed my eyes and put my head back.

"Could have lied to me. I don't feel well." He looked at me. "I just sometimes get headaches; I'm just going to sleep it off."

"Fine." I drifted off, Daryl staying quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Emily, Emily." I was being shaken slightly. Daryl sounded worried. The car was still moving but I could tell it was going slow. My head felt like it was on fire. "Emily, come on shit." I turned my head feeling a tear run down my face.

"What?" my throat was croaky. I tried to clear my throat but it make me feel worse.

"What's wrong with you?" He sound concerned he looked worse like he was in pain.

"I'm just sick it's fine. Why are you upset?" he looked back to the road.

"I've been trying to wake you for a while. We had to stop before, Jim was bad. He wanted to be left behind so he is gone. Do you need anything to make you better, I can get the RV to stop." I opened my eyes as they get closing.

"I just need more sleep I'm fine."

"Okay then." I went to sleep again listening to Daryl's breathing and the sound of the car.

**Daryl**

I did not like driving. I was going to get Emily to drive but then she wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to tell the others because they would just leave her on the side of the road like they did with Jim. I don't know why but I couldn't leave her. I hit a pothole jerking the car around Emily slipped over while she was asleep and her head was resting on my shoulder. She cuddled up to me and smiled. I tried to push her back but I couldn't; I just seemed not to care that she was that close. Her hand that was holding on to my arm relaxed then she seemed to relax to. I hopped that meant she was getting better I couldn't handle her tears much longer. After two hours, she started to wake up. She stretched her legs then opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"S-sorry, umm I didn't umm." Blush spread across her cheeks. She straightened up and moved close to the window.

"Nah, its fine. Glad you don't drool."

"Umm yeah."

**Emily**

I was staring out the window, could fell Daryl looking over at me every now and then.

"Hey, are you fine from that headache thing? You looked like shit."

"Umm thanks. I'm fine little dizzy though." He reached over with his hand and felt my head with his hand; my body went stiff. "What are you doing?"

"You head was warm before, it has cooled down a lot." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it was a problem before this all happened. But it goes away."

"Good can't take crying." I giggled at him. I looked over he was adjusting himself in his seat.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't like driving much."

"Would you like to swap?" He looked at me then shrugged. I moved over close to him and sat on his lap; I moved his foot off the pedal with mine and grabbed the wheel.

"What are you doing?" he sounded shocked; I just held the car steady.

"Just move across to the other side we are swapping." He slid out from under me, as I made myself comfortable on the seat he looked at me.

"Have you done that before?"

"Yeah a few times. I'm not going to explain." He smirked.

"Okay." We just kept driving in silence.

Hours later the cars in front of us stopped. We were in front of a large building.

"The CDC." Daryl turned to me. "Looks deserted. Let's go." We both got out of the car and joined the others. We made our way to the doors of the CDC, stayed with Daryl. T-dog turned to Rick.

"There's no one here." Rick kept trying to open the metal shutters that were in front of the doors.

"Then why are they shutters down?" I looked behind us and saw walkers coming towards us, I tapped Daryl who looked back and saw what I saw.

"Walkers!" Daryl shot them with his cross bow. Then he started yelling at Rick I just looked at the building Rick was right. I thought the same as him. Everyone started talking at once. Shane wanted to go to Fort Benign but we all knew we had to find shelter before dark. Everyone started heading towards the cars except Rick and me. Daryl grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away.

"Rick has a point. If there was no one here the shutters wouldn't be down." He shook his head at me.

"The cameras moved." Rick stopped everyone; we all looked at the building. Rick started talking to the camera, I went to go help him but Daryl would not let go. Then the door open and bright lights covered us. I pushed Daryl away and ran into the building everyone else following me. The room was big and bright. It seemed to be untouched by the outside world. I turned and saw everyone walk in slowly; Daryl came and stood next to me, his gun pointing towards a man with another gun.

"Anybody infected?" his gun pointed at us. Rick stepped forward.

"One of our group was he didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" it was obvious what we wanted.

"A chance."

"that's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Everything was a rush after that. The men got all the stuff we need, and our clothes. Then we were lead down to the basement. He led us into a big room. He was all alone then down to a small room. We all lined up to get our blood taken. I looked at Jenna, we all called him.

"You look pale. Are you okay?" I smiled at him.

"Never got used to needles." He looked at me cautiously.

"Sick?"

"Iron deficiency, don't like needles anyway." He sighed.

"Take iron tablets after this should help." I nodded then looked at Daryl who was staring at me.

"What Daryl?"

"You didn't tell us that." I looked away as the needle was pushed into my arm.

"You didn't need to know." He just stood up and talked to Rick, they whispered to each other in the corner of the room.

Jenna made me stay in the room while he went and showed everyone else where the food was, Daryl left the room. Jenna came back with Two sandwiches, a bottle of southern comfort, iron tables and a bottle of water.

"Take these, rest then go see Rick, down this hall and to the left. Here is some food and something to drink" I grabbed the bottle and pills off him.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked out. I put the pills in my mouth and had a sip of water. Daryl came and sat next to me.

"You're sick. Is that why you had a headache." He took the pills from me and read the bottle.

"Apparently, but its fine. Got my pills." I snatched the bottle off him and stood up. Shit. I stood up to quick; I swayed and almost fell catching myself on the edge of the chair. "Its fine I got it." I went over to a small couch and lay there. Daryl left the room again. When I woke up I ate the food and open the bottle of southern comfort.

I found Rick talking to Dale in the hallway, he saw me and came towards me after saying goodbye to Dale.

"We don't have a lot of rooms; I thought you could bunk with Holly." He saw Daryl come up behind me. "Daryl you're bunking in the same room as James."

"Whatever. I heard someone say something about showers." What showers, I was suddenly excited. Rick smiled.

"This room is the shower room there are six private cubicles. Toilets are in you rooms. Everyone else has had a shower but you two." I was about bouncing with joy.

"Which one is my room. Got to get some clothes." Rick smiled.

"Last room on the left. Daryl your last room on the right." Rick looked down the hall and saw Lori. "Excuse me." Then he left. I walked straight to my room grabbed my clothes, and rushed to the showers.

When I got there it was filled with steam. I went to the shower in the corner of the room and undressed slowly. My stomach still sore. I turned on the water and stood under it. I closed my eyes and let the water run over me.

"Nice!" I quickly opened my eyes to see Daryl standing in front of me looking me up and down.

"Fuck off! Have a shower you stink." He came into the cubicle and turned off the water.

"Why you being a bitch to me lately?" I looked him in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter." I turned around and turned the water back on. He got into the cubical next to me and got undressed. After my shower I dried, myself off and got dresses. Daryl was still in the shower. I looked into his cubical. His back was to me; his back had muscles as well as being covered in scars and a tattoo. Hope he had not seen mine. Walked into his cubical and kissed his back where his tattoo was. He went completely still. I walked out of the room and headed towards my room. When I got to my door, my stuff was outside on the floor, it had a note on it.

_'Emily, James and will be in this room you can stay with Daryl. Love Holly.' _

"Fuck!" I sat on the floor against the wall and put my head in my hands. Daryl walked down the hallway with a towel around his waist. He looked down at me.

"Been kicked out of your room?" He smiled.

"Did you know about this? Did you know that Holly and James were going to hook up?" he just smiled at me. "Well thanks, guess I get the floor in the hallway." I got out the bottle of southern comfort from my bag and took a big swig.

"You could always stay in my room I promise to be good." I kept drinking.

"Who says I will." He held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me up. He grabbed my bag and led me into the room. I plopped down on the couch, Daryl grab a pair of boxers from his bag and put them on without taking off his towel. He let the towel go, and sat next to me. I kept drink out of my bottle. Twenty minutes later I had finished my bottle and started on the bottle Daryl had swiped from the kitchen. After a while, everything was getting hazy; then I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The pounding my head as I woke up made me feel really bad. I pushed my face hard into the pillow not wanting to get up. My hangover is so bad it feels like the pillow is moving. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Okay the pillow was moving. I looked down to see Daryl on the couch with me we were under the blankets. I looked around the room to see the clothes I was wearing last night thrown around the room.

SHIT!

I got up slowly to not wake Daryl. I grabbed my clothes got dressed and rushes out of the room. I ran into Caitlin as I closed the door quietly.

"Nice sex hair." She smiled at me hair similar to mine.

"You too." She giggled and walked back to her room. I walked down the hall until I found the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Glenn hunched over the table, T-dog at the stove and Lori was over near the coffee pot. Coffee. I walked straight over to where Lori was I grabbed a cup of coffee and poured it to the top. I drained the first cup then poured another. Lori looked at me.

"Rough night?" I giggled.

"What night, I can't remember it."

"How much did u drink?" I remembered the room.

"Well if I go by the amount of bottles in the room, three to four bottles of southern comfort, but I shared it." T-dog walked over to me.

"How are you still standing?" I remembered back to when I lived in Australia and all the piss up we had.

"Well when Caitlin, Jordan, Holly and I lived in Australia we used to have major piss up weekends. Think I'm used to it." Lori and T-Dog looked at me stunned.

"What. You used to live in Australia?" I forgot they didn't know about me.

"Yeah, I moved here from Australia about would be four or five years ago." Daryl walked into the room fully dressed. I looked down at my cup of coffee and rushed from the room.

**Daryl**

"Morning Daryl." Lori greeted me. "What's up with Em?" I looked back at the door Emily left through and laughed.

"Guess she had too much to drink." Lori looked at me, think she might know what Em and I did.

"Yeah, well she said she holds her liquor pretty good, blames it on all the piss ups when she lived in Australia." What!

"Australia?" I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on one of the chairs.

"Yer, Emily, Jordan, Holly and Caitlin are from Australia." I did not know any of that. James walked in, her was wearing a pair of shorts.

"Ask James, he has known her longer." James looked at me.

"Known who longer?" I got up and walked over to her.

"Emily. Found out she and a few others are Australian." James sat on a seat and grabbed a granola bar off the table.

"Yeah I knew that. Em's parents were visiting the night it all started, she had to kill her father, and I had to kill her mother. She has brothers and a sister but they are still there. And she came here because a traumatic event but I don't know what it was. That's all I know." He got up and walked back out of the room. I wonder. She had small scars on her wrists and ankles. I got up and walked out of the room I felt their eyes following me.

**Emily**

I got back to the room and started to clean up the mess. Just as I had grabbed the last bottle i felt eyes watching me. I turned around and Daryl was right in my face. He looked at the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning. I clean when I'm stressed. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay. But only if I can ask you a question."

"Fine." Daryl sat down. "What happened last night?" he laughed.

"I'm sure it is a bit obvious. Yours and my clothes around the room, both in bed. By the way nice tattoo." Damn. "Does that answer your question or do you want me to put it in Merle terms." Daryl stood up. "We bumped some uglies." I sat down and started to pack my bag.

"Didn't really want it in Merle terms." I stood up to leave the room but Daryl grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist.

"My question. Why do you have scars on your wrist and ankles?" I didn't want to answer that; I pulled my arm away from him and walked out. I walked into holly's room she was still in bed. James was packing his bag. I threw my bag on the ground and walked to the kitchen. I was hungry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone was in the kitchen. T-dog had whipped up some food for us. Glenn with still hunched over the table when Jenna walked in. I tuned out dale kept asking him questions. After a few questions, he got all of us to follow him to the big room. He powered up the screen. I was still hung over, Caitlin and Jordan where standing near me. Caitlin saw me sit down on the floor.

"You okay?" I groaned. "Let me guess you're hung over?" I put my thumb up, not lifting my head from my knees. She laughed and walked over to where the rest of the group was looking at the screen. I tuned out to what they were saying. After a while, they started yelling. I stood up, went, and sat in one of the corners of the room.

"This isn't fair! Let us go!" someone was yelling. Daryl ran past me and grabbed an axe off the wall. I watch him as he ran to the entrance and kept hitting the wall. Jenna was talking to Rick.

"It will be quick and painless." What. I walked over to Caitlin.

"I tuned out what's going on." She looked at me.

"This asshole wants to kill us. Said it would be better dying now." I looked at her and sat on one of the chairs at the desk.

Everyone was yelling. Then Jenna got up and walked to a scanner and opened the door. People where running except Andrea, Jacqui and myself. Daryl looked back at us.

"Come on lets go." I just shook my head. He ran back in to the room. "Come on Emily, you don't want to die like this."

"Why not. I'm probably going to die anyway." He grabbed my hand.

"No you won't. Get the fuck out of this room." I just sat there. I tried to not look in his eyes. "Fuck this." He picked me up draping me over his shoulder. I tried to struggle as he made his way to the front of the building.

"Let me go!" I screamed and punched his back. He put me down as everyone tried to break the window open. They tried to shoot the window to break it but nothing would work. That's when Carol gave Rick a grenade. Daryl looked at it then the window.

"Get the fuck down." He pushed me to the ground then covered me with his body. We waited a few second then a loud bang was heard, I could hear falling glass, Daryl got up and dragged me out of the building.

We made it out of the building in time watching as we saw Dale and Andrea make it out second before the explosion. I sat in the passenger seat of Daryl's Ute as he drove away from the building that was now rubble. He looked at me while driving.

"What the fuck was that. You want to take the easy way out." I stared out the window.

"Why not? I've tried it before." Daryl went silent and kept following the cars in front of us.

When it started to get dark all of the cars stopped. Daryl and I got out and made our way to where the others were standing in a group. Rick was speaking.

"I know we have lost one of our own but we need to get to Fort Benign to see if there is anything left there. We need to scavenge for fuel, food and water. We will take fewer vehicles just to make the trip easier but we need to stick together." Everyone Nodded and waited for more instructions. I turned and went back to the car I needed to sit down; I didn't have a choice on my life anymore. I didn't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You want me to what?" I looked at Rick. We had been figuring out the car arrangements for about two days now.

"Ride on the back of the bike with Daryl; we need to have and extra look out." I had not talked to Daryl since he dragged me from that building.

"But I-I." he looked at me.

"The group needs your help." I had to help; Damn it.

"Fine. Does Daryl know about this?" I tried to hide his smile.

"He was the one that suggested that you did it, I offered Carol but she wanted to stay with Sophia." Great. Daryl walked up to us to talk to Rick.

"Ready to saddle up." He was talking to me. I grabbed my bag and turned away from him.

"Whatever." I walked towards the RV. Daryl tried to stop me.

"What are you doing? Our rides that way." I kept walking. I put my stuff in the RV grabbing a jumper before I left. As I walked, back out of the RV Daryl was standing over near his bike. Well this is going to be fun. I got up to him and stood there.

"Come on let's go." He just looked at me. "I know how to get on you just get on first." He smile then jumped on. I looked at what he was wearing; long pants and a sleeveless shirt. I put my jumper on and hoped on the back. He kicked the bike to start then slowly rolled up to the car Rick was standing at, he saw Daryl.

"You know where you're going?" Daryl nodded. "Okay we'll follow." With that, Daryl took off past the RV and away from the city. I wind kept blowing in my face I put my head behind Daryl's back and held on, Daryl kept swerving past the broken down cars on the road, every now and then I would feel like I was going to slip, after a while I got used to his driving, and found it easy to stay on.

We were driving alone when we heard the honk of the RV; we slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. I got off the bike, and walked towards the RV. I walked up to the driver's window. Dale was there.

"Running out of fuel, need to refill." I looked at Rick who got out of his car and was walking towards me.

"Filling the fuel, and I need something to eat. Can do much when you're holding on for dear life." Rick laughed and look behind me. Daryl was standing there.

"I ain't that bad." I laughed and made my way to the door of the RV and let myself in. Shane had a can of fruit opened. He offered me some, I ate and sat in the RV while Rick, Dale and Daryl filled up the tanks. After they were done, I made my way to the bike again. I hoped on after Daryl.

"How do you not get cold?" he laughed and shrugged while starting the bike. We took off down the road again.

The next day we were going down the highway when it started to rain.

"Shit!" I yelled. Daryl kept driving. "Are you going to stop." He yelled over the motor.

"Can't we have to keep going." I just snuggle in closer trying to hide from the rain. After a while I could not take any more I started to feel sick. I tapped on Daryl shoulder.

"Can you pull over; I think I'm going to throw up." Daryl pulled over and stopped the bike; I got off the bike and ran to the side of the road throwing up. I felt someone rubbing my back.

"Do you want to go in the RV?" I nodded then threw up again. He waited until i stopped throwing up then lifted me in his arms. When the door to the RV opened Shane stood there and had a blanket out waiting for me. I stayed on the floor until we set up camp for that night. I was half asleep when Daryl came to get his stuff from the RV.

"Need dry clothes?" I looked up at him. I was shaking because my clothes were still wet.

"Yeah. So do you. Where is the stuff?" I got up and grabbed his bag and mine. He closed the curtain to the RV and started to get changed.

"What are you doing?" he stopped taking off his shirt and looked at me.

"Getting' changed what does it looks like? You better hurry before you get a cold." I just stared at him.

"I'm not changing in front of you." He just laughed at me.

"I'll turn around its fine." He threw some of my clothes at me. "Carol is doing some laundry."

"Fine. But if you look at me your dead." He nodded and turned around. I turned and started to get change. I pulled my pants up and reached for my shirt.

"Nice body." I grabbed my shirt and quickly threw it on. "What is your tattoo of?" I grabbed my wet clothes and walked out of the RV ignoring him. I knew he was following me. Carol stood between to trees; there was a line tied to the two trees with clothes hanging on it. I gave my clothes to Carol just as Daryl got there. I saw Carol look at Daryl with an adoring look; I don't know why but that made me jealous. Daryl hit me on the butt and walked over to where Rick and Dale stood.

"Asshole." I murmured after him. Carol looked as if she wanted to slap me.

"He is not an asshole he is a loving person." I put my hands up and walked away; what was that about.

I went to bed early that night; I didn't feel sick any more just tired.

I woke up that morning when Rick came into the RV.

"Emily, we need to get going. Can you go on the bike or do you need to rest." I got up and looke around everyone else was awake and out eating food.

"I can go on the bike." Rick walked out of the RV with me following him, as we got closer to the rest of the group the smell of cooking meat hit me and I stopped. I felt like I was going to throw up again. Daryl saw me and rushed over.

"Emily, are you still sick?" the smell of the meat clung to him. I fell on my hand and knees and threw up again. I felt everyone looking at me. Rick talked to Daryl.

"I don't think see should go on the bike, well put her in the bed on the RV, are you alright on your own." Daryl picked me up and carried me to the RV. I passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Daryl woke me up.

"Hey Em where stuck here for a while, we are going to get a few supplies together. Come on get out it's stuffy in here." I stood up and looked at him. I saw Carol looking at him through the windshield. I do not know why but I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He just stood still. "What was that for?"

"For helping me." He just looked at me for a while then grabbed his cross bow and started to walk out of the RV; he stopped at the door and turned to me.

"You comin'." I followed him out of the van and through the maze of cars. After a while, we started to find things. Daryl was going through the cars and found a small medical kit. "Might need this, hold on to it." I grabbed it and followed him.

Daryl was syphoning gas out of one of the cars when I saw Dale drop on the roof of the RV.

"Daryl some things up." He stopped what he was doing and looked where I was. Dale motions for us to get down. We saw Rick, Lori, Carol, Carl and Sophia get down and hide under the cars. I saw Jordan, Holly, Caitlin and James ahead; they did not know something was wrong. I ran towards them Daryl following me.

"What are you doing get down!" he whispered at me. I pointed towards the others. I kept going until I got close enough.

"Guys some things up, get under the cars!" they did what I said immediately. Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me towards T-dog he was walking around.

As we got closer to him, we saw he was hurt, Daryl motioned for me to get down low, we came around the corner of a car and saw a walker about to attack him, Daryl had an arrow in his hand, and he rushed forward and stabbed the walker in the head. I looked back and saw a herd of walkers coming toward us. I whispered to Daryl, he grabbed T-dog and flattened him on the ground throwing the dead walker on top of him. He grabbed my hand and pushed me on the ground, he grabbed a dead walker from a pile and threw it on me, and I tried to move. He looked at me.

"Stay still." I stayed there. He grabbed a corpse from the car nearby and covered himself with it. The walkers stalked past us not realising we were there after a while the walkers stopped coming. Daryl threw the dead body off him then helped me get out from underneath the dead walker. T-dog lay there unconscious. Daryl picked him up and struggled to carry him back. When we got to the RV Carol was crying and everyone was looking towards the forest. Rick and Sophia where missing. Daryl looked at Dale.

"What's going on?" Dale led Daryl and me to the front of the RV away from the others.

"A walker spotted Sophia and tried to grab her, she took off into the forest she had two walkers follow her. Rick took off after her."

"We have to go out and help him." Daryl started to walk towards the forest; dale grabbed his arm.

"Rick said to stay here. We all don't need to be wondering around the forest." Daryl nodded and we all went to wait with the others. I looked towards where Caitlin and the others were still waiting.

"Daryl, I'm gonna go get the others you stay here." He nodded and walked closer to the others. I turned and walked through the cars.

"Emily, is it safe now?" I heard Caitlin whisper.

"Yer come out I need to talk to you," Caitlin, Jordan, James and Holly came out from under the cars and stood in front of me. "Sophia got chased into the woods by two walkers, Rick has gone after her, but we are all waiting." Caitlin came over to me.

"Is everyone else okay." I nodded and stood there. "We need to be there for Carol come on guys." They all followed except Holly and me. Caitlin turned and looked at us.

"I need to talk to Emily we'll be right there." Caitlin nodded and kept going. I turned to holly.

"What's up?" she sat on the ground.

"Emily I was thinking about how you have been sick lately." I stood there and stared at her.

"Yer and?" she waited, I sat down.

"Em, you can't stand some smells, you have mood swings." I stood up.

"I do not, what are you getting at?"

"Em do you think you could be pregnant." I stared at her for a while; what the hell.

"No!" I screamed at her then walked towards the others. I must have yelled loudly everyone was looking at me. Holly caught up with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that I'm so sorry." I spoke at her through clenched teeth.

"It's fine." We got to the group then; holly went and stood next to James I stood away from everyone. Rick burst through the trees drenched in sweat. Carol walked forward.

"Where's Sophia?" Rick looked around the group.

"She didn't come back?" Daryl walked towards Rick.

"No, why?" he looked back at the forest.

"She was supposed to walk back this way while I took care of the walkers." Daryl climbed over the road guard and started making his way into the forest.

"Rick, Shane, Emily, Glenn we gotta find that little girl, she couldn't have gone far." Rick, Glenn, Shane and I followed Daryl into the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rick lead us to where he left Sophia, he left her at the creek. Daryl was asking him all these questions. I looked at the ground; I saw the footprints leading from the creek. I started to follow them. After a few minutes I looked back, Daryl and the others were still at the creek. I kept following her tracks.

**Daryl**

Rick had left Sophia in a cove on the creek, he showed her which direction to go.

"I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." He pointed towards on side of the bank. I looked over I saw some track leading off the bank.

"Hey short stack, get of the trail." Glenn moved off the trail. She went this way.

"She went up her there's a trail." Shane grabbed my arm and helped me out of the creek; I saw the trail it wasn't the only one. "Where's Emily?" everyone looked around. "Fuck, her track is here, going the same way." I led the way following the smaller track. After walking for about an hour, I saw Emily looking at the trail.

"What the fuck, you can't just wonder off." She looked at me.

"The trail went that way." I just stared at her.

"You're good at trackin'" she just looked at me.

"I lived out in the bush for years, don't get all sexist on me." I just shook my head and turned to Rick.

"It looks like she did what you said, till about here."

"Something might have spooked her." Glenn looked at me then Emily.

"A walker." Emily and I spoke at the same time.

"No other tracks." I looked at Emily then the others.

"Shane, Glenn and Emily you go back Rick and I'll follow her tracks." Shane looked at Rick.

"I'll something for them to do." Rick walked towards Shane.

"Make sure Dale gets the RV ready; we don't want to stay any longer than we have to." Shane nodded and started walking back to the highway; Glenn followed him. Emily stood there and looked at me.

"We need everyone who can track on this trail." I stood forward and looked in her eyes.

"You need to get back to the high way. If you're still sick we don't need you slowing us down." Rick stood forward.

"Daryl's right." Emily stood back.

"Whatever." She looked at me. "Did Holly say something to you?" I was confused.

"No, why?" she looked relieved.

"Don't worry. Bye." I watched her leave what was that about Rick cleared his throat; I led him through the forest again following Sophia's trail.

**Emily**

As I walked back through the forest I tried to keep my mind on looking where I was going. I couldn't stop thinking about what Holly said. She must have known what she was talking about, I couldn't be. I broke through the tree just after Shane and Glenn. Carol was at the RV crying. Shane was talking to everyone.

"Daryl and Rick are on her trail. We have to get fuel and more supplies. Gather what you can and bring it to the RV." Everyone broke off and started looking in cars. I went forward and was in a car when I heard someone clear their throat behind me, I turned around I saw holly standing there.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. But I just want to be certain." She pulled out a box from her back pocket and handed it to me. "I found it in one of the cars." I grabbed the box from her.

"if I take the damn test and it turns out I'm not pregnant will you leave me alone." She smiled at me.

"Yer, but if you're pregnant I get to help raise it, and be Aunty Holly."

"We aren't related." She looked at the box.

"Doesn't matter. Take the test." I read the back of the box.

"Will you give me some privacy." She nodded and walked towards Caitlin. "Holly, you do tell anyone." She nodded and continued towards her.

I went behind a car and took the test. As I was waiting, I was hoping that it would say it was negative. After waiting three minutes, I looked at the test.

"Fuck!" I can't be no. I am not meant to be pregnant. I stood up. Holly saw me stand up and ran towards me.

"What's the verdict doctor?" I looked at her: how could she be so excited.

"I'm not pregnant. I told you so." I didn't want anyone to know. Her excitement went away.

"Damn I was so sure."

"It's fine everyone makes mistakes." She nodded and stood there. "We should keep getting supplies." She walked towards one of the cars in silence. I went back and stood on the pregnancy test, getting rid of the evidence. No one was to know yet, not till I see what Daryl might think.

Everyone kept getting supplies till it started to get dark, after putting it all together we waited. Not long after Rick and Daryl came through the bushes. Carol broke down.

"You didn't find her." Rick jumped over the barrier.

"her trail went cold, we'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own. To spent the night there all alone." Daryl tried to reason with her.

"Us out in the darks no good, we'd just be trippin' over ourselves, more peopled get lost." Carol turned to him.

"But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything." Rick tried to calm her down.

"I know this is hard but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Daryl shuffled forward.

"We tracked her for a while." Rick started to take charge. I started to felt sick, I moved behind the RV and waited for them to stop. I needed to talk to Daryl. I ran to the road barrier on the other side of the road, away from everyone and landed on my hands and knees scraping them on the road. I waited there till I stopped throwing up. Fuck this sucks.

"Why are you so sick?" Daryl's voice was behind me.

"Stay away from me." I got up and sat on the hood of one of the cars pulling my knees up to my chest.

"What the fuck did I do?" I shrugged he went to walk away.

"Please don't go." He looked at me.

"Pick one or the other. You want me to fuck off or you want me to stay?" I just looked up at him, tears started to roll down my face. I don't know why I was crying. "Whoa, don't start crying on me." I just put my head in my hands and sat there.

"Hey, when we were at the CDC, did I come on to you?" he laughed.

"You could call it that, or you could just say you jumped me, that might be a better way to describe it." I looked up at him.

"Sorry." He laughed and moved my hair out of my face.

"Why the fuck are you apologising. If you want that to happen again we don't need the alcohol." I turned my body towards him.

"Is that your polite way of saying you wanna have sex?" He nodded. "Aren't you afraid that I might get pregnant; we don't have any condoms?" He just shrugged. "Just cause you would have one night stands with women and you would never see them again don't mean you can do that with me." I pushed off the car and walked back to the RV.

"Hey wait a minute. I never said you were a one-" I interrupted him.

"Merle said you would. When we were camped near Atlanta he said you only had one night stands." I walked away from him; he did not follow me.

That night we all went to sleep early, Rick said that everyone but T-dog and dale were going to go help search for Sophia. Daryl sat up.

"Hey Rick, I don't want Emily out there." Everyone looked at me.

"What the fuck Daryl I'm going." Rick stopped me and turned to Daryl.

"Why don't you want Emily out there." He looked at me.

"She still is sick; when you and I got back yesterday she was puking her guts up." Rick looked at me.

"Is that true." I stood up.

"Yes but I'm fine." Rick stood up.

"If you're still sick ,you need to stay here. Daryl is right. You stay with Dale and T-Dog." I knew he was an ass.

"Fine." I started to walk off, Daryl got up and followed me into the RV. "What do you want Daryl?"

"Do you know why you're sick?" I shook my head. "Come on you know something." I turned and faced him, he was closer than I thought, I tried to move back but he grabbed my arm.

"What do you want from me." He looked into my eyes.

"I want you stay safe. You're not a one night stand." I pulled my arm from him.

"Bullshit. Just leave me alone." I walked towards the back of the caravan and took my spot on the floor; I pulled the clovers over me and closed my eyes. Daryl just stood there looking at me.

"Emily, I mean it." He came and knelt near my feet. "Please just talk to me. Why did you ask if I had talked to Holly?" I sat up and looked at him.

"She had a crazy idea that I was pregnant." He stood up and took a step back. "See this is what I mean." He just looked at me.

"Are you?" I just shook my head. "How do you know?"

"Holly found a pregnancy test in the car, I took it." He seemed relieved. "Don't act so happy about it." I lay back down. I felt him move beside me, his body beside mine.

"Mind if I lay with you?" I moved over so he could fit.

"It's fine." I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Sorry bout my reaction, I just wouldn't know what to do." I turned over and faced him.

"Neither would I." I didn't like lying to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up. Fuck, it is hot. Daryl lay beside me half-smiling. Carol lay on the bed close to me; dale on the other bed. I slowly got up escaping Daryl's arm, his arm hit the floor and his eyes shot open. He looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at him.

"It's fucking hot. I need some air." He jumped up quickly then offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Everyone else was still asleep except T-dog who was keeping watch on top of the RV. Daryl and I climbed up.

"T-dog, Daryl and I got this, you look beat. Go to sleep. Floor on the RV is free." He nodded and stood up. After he was gone, I sat on the fold up chair and looked out towards the road. Daryl just looked at me. "What?" He sat down on the roof of the RV and leaned his head back on my knee. He slowly started to drift back to sleep. After a few hours, the sun started to rise, as soon as the sun hit us Daryl woke up.

"Need to get moving, find that little girl." I stood up. "Not you."

"But I'm fine." He just shook his head; I sat back down on the seat and crossed my arms. "Whatever." He leaned towards me and rested his hands on the armrests of my seat. I looked at him; he moved forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he stood up lifting me with him. I wrapped my legs around him, as I broke away to get air he moved down to my neck kissing me. I felt sick again.

"Stop." He did I unwrapped myself from him and climbed off the RV. He just stood there. I ran over to where I was last night; I threw up again.

"You're not fine. Just stay here. When we get back with Sophia we will find something or someone to help you." He handed me a bottle of water. "Come one let's get everyone up, got to start searching for that little girl." I washed my mouth out and followed Daryl back to the others. Rick was already up.

"I was just looking for you." He saw me come round the corner. "What you guys doing up?" Daryl stepped forward.

"This one kicks in her sleep, couldn't sleep much so we went on watch." I punched Daryl's arm and walked back into the RV. I just heard Rick laugh. I shook Carols arm lightly to wake her up.

"Carol, come on time to wake up." She slowly opened her eyes, when she saw it was me she pushed my hand away. She sat up then rushed out of the RV. What was that about? After waking up Dale and Glenn I walked out of the RV to find Daryl talking to Carol, she looked angry. He turned and saw me, she said something to her then walked over to me.

"She thinks you're pretending to be sick, so you don't have to help." I just looked at her, she had a look of hatred towards me.

"I don't know what she has against me; I didn't do anything to her." He just looked at me.

"She doesn't hate you. She lost her little girl." I nodded then went back into the RV.

Not long after that Rick and Daryl got the group together and headed off into the forest. T-dog, Dale and I stayed just as planned. Dale was fixing the motor when I went for a walk.

"Stay close will ya." I nodded and walked back the way we came. I kept looking in cars. There was a walker walking towards me, I grabbed a knife from my belt and crouched by one of the cars. As the walker got closer my hands started to sweat, I was holding on to the knife. The walker was beside the car I jumped out and stabbed the walker in the head, throwing it on the ground. I looked down the walker was in an army uniform, attached to the walkers belt was a gun, knife and ammo I grabbed it and made my way back to the RV. When I got there T-dog was on top of the RV.

"Nice take down, remind me not to get on your bad side." I laughed. Dale came out of the van and saw blood on my shirt.

"What happened?" I looked down, then gave him the gun and ammo.

"There was just one walker took it down. He used to be and army man he had a gun, the clip is full and some ammo." Dale grabbed the gun from me and put it in the van.

"Get change your covered in blood." I nodded and walked into the RV.

The day was slow I kept going through cars to find supplies. T-dog and Dale changed over Dale was on watch. It was a hot day, everyone must be going crazy, and I grabbed the other bottles from the water truck and placed them in the car that Shane got working.

"Emily, something wrong with T-Dog." I ran over to where they sat in the shade of the RV. "Feel his head, he is burning up." I felt his head.

"What do we do?"

"We found some more stuff, gave him some medication." I looked at him, I grabbed one of the water jugs and opened it.

"Get some cloths." Dale ran back with some cloths I wet them and put them on T-dog's head and neck. "Keep them wet." Dale nodded at me.

"I gave him some more of the medication he found." I looked at the bottle.

"It might not be enough. We need James he has medical training." Dale looked at me.

"Well we don't have that so we will have to deal with what we got." I lifted the wet rags and felt his head it was a bit better but still bad.

"T-dog go lie down on the ground." He got up and lay on the ground; I grabbed the jug and poured it over him. Dale looked at me then back at the forest. It was about mid-day maybe later, no one was going to get back until almost sundown. I grabbed the binoculars off Dale and got on top of the RV.

"I'll take watch. Just in case." Dale nodded and looked at T-dog.

"Hey I found some stuff in the cars, do you play guitar?" I laughed.

"Guitar. I little but it has been years since I've tried." He handed me the guitar. I sat down on the folding chair and started to tune it. After I had it tuned I sat at tried to remember how to play one of my old favourites, I saw something move in my vision. "Walker up ahead Dale. I'll take it."

"What? Is there only one?" I looked ahead again. There were two walking this way.

"No there is two but I'm not going to risk a gun shot, come here and keep watch for me." I jumped off the RV and ran towards the walkers keeping down so I wasn't seen as I got closer. I got out my knife and attacked the first walker I stabbed it in the head; it fell to the ground. The next walker spotted me before I got out my knife; I tripped over and hit my head on one of the cars. The walker kept coming closer to me I grabbed a pipe that was on the ground and stabbed it just before it attacked me. Dale got there just after I killed the walker.

"You okay Emily?" I looked up at Dale. I could not help myself I started laughing. Dale just looked at me. "Emily?"

"I'm sorry I'm so tired, I'm sick and tired of this. I wanted to stay at the CDC. Daryl took my choice from me."

"You sound like Andrea." I looked at him.

"Well it was my choice. But I didn't get to make it." He just looked at me.

"But that would have been suicide." I looked at him I stood up and started walking back to the RV. I knew he was following me. When we got back there, I turned and looked at him from the door.

"So what if it was suicide, it's not like I haven't tried before." Dale just stared at me as I walked into the RV and closed the door. Damn I should not have said that. It was too late now, I went and laid down on one of the beds and closed my eyes I was so tired and I still feel sick, damn baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I woke up when I heard the door slam to the caravan. Daryl walked in and stood next to my bed.

"Time to wake up sunshine." He looked down at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I stared up at him from my bed, I sat up and he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Dale said you took on two walkers by yourself." I looked at him.

"I'm fine. I trip but fixed it." He looked at me then grabbed my arm; he looked down at my scars. "That's not all he told you is it?" He shook his head.

"What the hell did you mean when you said that you tried suicide before?" I looked down.

"Does it matter?" he kept looking at my arm.

"No but, will you try again." I shrugged. He looked at me and stood up walking out of the RV. "We need to get thing's organised. Lori went with some chick. She knew bout Carl and Rick and Shane. Said Carl got shot." I stood up and ran to him. I grabbed his arm.

"What?" I stood there speechless.

"You're going with Glenn and T-dog to their place. We will follow tomorrow. We are going to set up some supplies and a sign just in case Sophia makes her way back." I just stared at him. "Emily, don't ever try and hurt yourself, especially while I'm around. Understand?" I nodded and walked back into the van. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the car that Glenn was loading T-dog in.

"Daryl?" I looked at him he walked over to me. "I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes and nodded. "I'll tell you about it later, if you want to hear." He just closed his eyes and stood there.

"I might." I kissed his cheek and hoped in the car; Glenn started it and drove off, leaving the others behind.

**Daryl**

I watched the car drive off; Emily was in the back, what the hell was wrong with her lately. Holly, James, Caitlin and Jordan got another car running and followed them. Dale, Andrea, Carol and I stayed. It was getting dark, Dale and Andrea got food out, we all ate then went into the RV; except Dale stayed watch. I was trying to sleep, but the mixed noises of Andrea playing with her gun and Carol crying I just couldn't. I had to get out of here. I grabbed my crossbow and a flashlight. Andrea had my gun and clip I got them off her and headed towards the door; she got up and followed me.

"I'm going to help." I nodded and walked out. Dale kept eyes on us as we walked out towards the forest. After walking a while we came across an abandoned campsite, there was a walker hanging from a tree. I tried to ask her about why she wanted to stay, why she wanted to choose death over life like Emily, but I still didn't understand their logic. We were walking back and I felt Andrea grab my arm, I turned around and she tried to kiss me. I pulled away and she looked at me.

"Come on." She whispered at me. I just pushed her away and kept walking. "Is this because of that Australian chick?" I turned and looked at her. "I know you and her get together occasionally. Well we could to." I didn't know why but we started kissing.

**Emily**

"How far?" I asked Glenn. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm not sure but shouldn't be that far." I sat back and waited. When a house came into view, I got excited. When we got there, I saw a girl sitting on the porch. Glenn and T-dog got out, Glenn helped him get up the steps, and the girl helped them inside. I ran up the steps just as they got in the door.

"Umm there is someone else outside, can she come in." she looked back at me.

"Sure come in." I walked in the house. She led us through to a kitchen.

"I'm Maggie; Carl, Rick and Lori are in with Hershel." I stepped forward.

"I'm Emily, this is Glenn and T-dog." She looked at us then walked towards the fridge and started to get food out. As she got things ready I sat there, she put a plate in front of each of us, and then walked out of the room. All three of us dug into the food, I had not had a meal like this since this whole mess began. It was different. After the meal, we all sat around and waited for more news. Lori told us they were going to do the surgery, without medical supplies. Just before they started the surgery Shane turned up with the medical gear, I was so tired I fell asleep on the chair in the living room. I woke a little bit when Shane had lifted me and carried me to one of the bedrooms upstairs, I just slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Daryl**

We packed up all of the stuff and put it in the RV. I jumped on my motorbike and led the way to the farm. I got there and everyone came out to meet us except Emily. I looked around; the old man whose house this was came out and told us where we could set up, we parked the RV near some trees and got out the tents. Everyone started to set up. I went into the house, Rick was sitting next to Carl's bed, and Rick was pale and weak. He looked up when I walked in.

"Thanks for getting everyone here." I nodded and walking in closer to the room.

"Where's Emily?" I paused. "She wasn't there with everyone else, and no one has seen her since." He stood up steadily. He looked confused

"I don't know Daryl I've been with Carl most of the time, ask Glenn of Shane." I nodded and walked out of the room. I bumped into Hershel on the way out of the house he stopped me from leaving.

"What's your name son?" I looked at him.

"Daryl." He nodded at me then continued.

"Daryl, that young girl that came with the others, she is upstairs in the bedroom, once you get set up you can move her to one of your tents or something, she hasn't woken up. I think she is a bit traumatised." I looked at him stunned. "Shane carried her upstairs last night when she wouldn't wake up. You can go check on her, when she wakes up get her to come see me." He directed me to follow him upstairs, he opened the door to a room, Emily lay there still eyes closed. I walked forward and picked her up, I carried her from the room Hershel followed me and opened the front door. I walked towards the RV. Dale saw me coming and rushed to open the door.

"What happened?" I put Emily on the bed and turned to Dale.

"She apparently won't wake up, Hershel said she was fine, said it'll pass." He nodded and left the RV; I grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. I left the RV and went to go look for Sophia to get my mind off think bout Emily, what could be wrong?

**Emily**

My eyes opened it was dark, I looked around Dale was asleep on the bed beside me, my mouth was dry and my limbs were saw. I looked around the RV and tried to stand up; I fell to the floor.

"Dale!" he woke up slowly and saw me on the ground.

"Emily?" he got up and helped me back into bed.

"I'm thirsty." I croaked at him. He got up and got a bottle of water off the table.

"Thought you might be. You've been out for three days." I blinked up at him.

"What?" he sat down and rubbed his head.

"You went to sleep but we couldn't wake you up. Hershel wants to see you. I'll tell him you were up in the morning." I nodded at him.

"I need to move around, I am not tired anymore." He nodded and helped me up. I walked out to where coals of the remaining fire burnt. "What time do you think it is?"

"Couldn't be more than two in the morning." I looked over to the tents. Someone was moving around one of the tents.

"I think we woke someone up." Dale looked at the tent I was looking at. The tent door started to be unzipped.

"Who that hell is making that racket?" Daryl came out of the tent; he froze when he saw me being held up by Dale. "Emily?"

"Yer it's me. I rose from the dead." I paused "Okay bad example." He walked over to us and looked at Dale.

"She fell over in the RV she hasn't moved in days, must be a bit weak." Daryl nodded and took me from Dale.

"Go back to sleep I got her." Dale nodded and went back into the RV. I looked up at Daryl, he was all scratched up, and he had a bandage on his head.

"What happened to you?" I felt his head he winced at my touch.

"Got shot." I just looked at him. "Andrea thought I was a walker." I couldn't help myself I started laughing. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well I guess you and me have something in common." He looked at me. I pulled up my shirt showing him my scar. "She shot both of us." He smiled.

"She did." He looked at my scar and put his hand on my belly. "How are you feeling?" I pushed my shirt down knocking his hand away.

"I'm good legs are sore. I need to sit down." He nodded and found a seat for me to sit in. "You can go back to bed. I'm just going to sit here." He sat on the seat next me to me and threw a piece of wood on the fire; he leaned back in his chair.

"Nah I'm good here." I sat back in my chair and waited, after a few hours of talking and laughing the sun started to rise. I saw an old man walk out of the house.

"Daryl can you help me get to the house? I need to see Hershel." He nodded and picked me up. "I can walk I just need help." He laughed at me.

"This would be faster." He saw someone walking back towards the house. "Hershel!" the man turned and looked at Daryl. "She is awake." He nodded at me and Daryl.

"Emily I wonder if I may have a word with you." I nodded at him, he looked to Daryl. "Alone." Daryl looked at me put me down on the front steps of the house then made his way back to the camp.

"Okay, Hershel what did you want to talk about?" I sat on the step still feeling weak. He sat beside me and turned to me.

"I don't know how to say this but, you're pregnant." He looked at me waiting for a reaction.

"I know." I looked at the step. "No one else knows so please don't tell anyone." He looked at me.

"You need help with it."

"I'm fine. Just do not tell anyone. I'll take care of it." He looked at me and nodded. I stood up. My legs still shaking, I walked to camp and sat in one of the chairs. Everyone started to wake up. Glenn looked sad and wouldn't hang around any of us. I stayed away from Daryl, I was hiding behind one of the tents when I saw Lori run and throw up behind a tree. I got up and walked over to her.

"Fuck!" she whispered, she didn't know I was there; she started crying.

"Lori? Are you okay?" I came up and looked at her. She nodded but kept crying, I knew that look it was the same look I had when I found out I was pregnant.

"I'm fine." I got on my knees beside her.

"No you're not, you're pregnant aren't you?" She just nodded and said nothing. "Well, that's okay. So am I." she looked at me stunned. "Don't say anything to anyone." She nodded at me and stood up. I stood up and she hugged me.

"I don't know what to do." I pulled her back and looked at her.

"I don't either. Does Rick know?" She shook her head.

"Who is the father?" I looked over at where Daryl sat he had a knife and was making arrows out of sticks.

"Daryl. We kinda did it at the CDC." She smiled at me.

"Thought something happened." I smiled and nodded.

"We should head back to the group." She nodded and we came round the corner and sat in chairs Andrea sat next to Daryl and whispered something at him he just shook his head, she got up and walked away. Lori leaned over to me and whispered so no one else heard.

"Better watch out, think she has eyes for him." I just shook my head and looked back at Daryl he looked up met my eyes then quickly looked away. I think he might be hiding something.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

I stretched and got out of my chair. I walked over to where Andrea was walking into her tent. I walked in after her.

"Hey Andrea." She turned and saw me; she smiled then got her gun from her bed. "Weren't you suppose to hand that in?"

"I'm not giving up my gun, I don't care what they say." I laughed.

"Okay, I thought we might hang out today." She smiled at me.

"Yeah okay I just need to talk to Shane first." Daryl interrupted us and walked into the tent.

"Hey guys Dale and Glenn need to tell us something." I nodded and walked out of the tent. I turned around and saw Andrea talking to Daryl, her hand on his chest stopping him from walking out of the tent. He looked up at me then pushed her out of the way following me. "Come on lets go."

We walked and sat down, I sat across the way from Daryl he looked at me, he shifted around on his chair, and he picked up his plate and ate some more eggs. Glenn stood up and walked to the middle of the group.

"There are walkers in the barn."

"What?" the group screamed all at once. I sat there quiet. Daryl stood up.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Rick stood and walked to the house. I stood up and started to walk towards the barn. "Where the fuck do you think your going?" I turned to see Daryl behind me.

"To look at the barn." He just shook his head. "Don't tell me what to do. Go hang out with Andrea or someone else leave me alone." He looked at where Andrea was talking to Shane. I kept walking towards the barn. Shane, Andrea, Daryl, Dale, Lori, Caitlin, Jordan, Holly, James and Glenn followed me down. Caitlin ran and walked beside me.

"What the fuck Emily, don't just walk off." I turned to her stopping her from walking.

"Why does everyone insist on telling me what do? I'm fucking sick of it." She grabbed my wrist and stopped me from walking away.

"Last time you acted like this, this happened." She pointed at my wrist. Daryl walked up to us.

"What's going on here?" I turned to him and slapped him and walked of towards the barn. I heard Caitlin and Daryl talking behind me.

"What the fuck did I do?" she sounded angry.

"It's not you but if she keeps acting like this she is going to get herself killed."

"Not if I can't help it." I yelled over my shoulder.

"I can hear you stop talking about me when I'm not there." Caitlin yelled back.

"Stop being a bitch."

"Never." I walked up to the Barn ad looked in the cracks. Walkers were everywhere in the barn, they were roaming around, bumping into each other. I stepped back and turned to the others. They looked at me.

"There are about a dozen or more, can't really tell." Shane walked up to the door and looked in.

"Shit, how could he be hiding this from us?" I turned to him.

"Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass you would have noticed." He turned to me with his fist clenched.

"What, Bitch?" I looked behind him Daryl had his crossbow up and pointed at Shanes head. I smiled and walked close to Shane pulling out my knife and positioned it close to his privates.

"Call me bitch again see what happens." He looked down and saw my knife. Rick walked down from the house and saw Shane and myself.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I looked at Rick and put away my knife.

"Nothing." Just as I started to walk away Shane hit me in the head with the butt of his gun, I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Daryl with his crossbow closer to Shanes head and Shane's gun was pointed at me. Rick stepped between them.

"Calm down. I talked to Hershel but I need to try to figure this out. Daryl take Emily. Shane stay away from them." Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me up, Shane's gun was still point at me. Daryl lead me back to the camp, went straight to our tent and got the medical supplies that we found at the traffic snarl. Daryl grabbed them off me then got me to sit down.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting yourself killed?" I looked up at him, my head had stopped bleeding and Daryl kept cleaning my head of all the blood.

"I'm not. I just… I do not know anymore. Things are different." He looked at me and sat down.

"You promised to tell me about your scars." I looked up at him.

"It is a pleasant story." Daryl shrugged then sat back further on the bed. "Well, when I first moved to America I was just sitting at home. Well long story short. Someone broke into my house, found me asleep on the couch and kidnapped me. I was held captive for ages and I escaped, but when I went home Caitlin told me to go to the police, but I didn't." He looked at me stunned.

"Why not?" I looked at him and shrugged. "That doesn't explain the scars." I continued.

"Well the guys that kidnapped me came back to talk care of the evidence, I fought back and well they tied me up and tortured me for escaping, Caitlin found something of theirs that they dropped when they came and got me. She called the police and they found me just in time. Caitlin says if I wasn't stupid and reported it I wouldn't have these scars." I shrugged. "They are in jail now; I remember the main guys name, Thomas. He also got arrested due to armed robbery." I pushed myself off the bed. Glenn was on top of the Caravan when we got out. Shane ran up and started to ask where Dale was. Shane looked at me then took off into the forest.

"There is something wrong with him." Daryl laughed and walked away towards Caitlin who talked to him. She looked happy she came up to me and started to mumble.

"Hey you know I just want you to take care of yourself." I nodded and we went and helped Lori and Carol with the washing. Next thing we know we see Shane run up to the house with the bag of guns. We dropped what we were doing and ran up to the house. Shane was yelling at everyone when he looked down and saw Rick leading to walkers in with a stick. We all ran down there. Daryl made me stand next to him. Shane started to shot the corpse and yell. He killed the walker then opened the barn. Daryl looked at me and told me to stay, Carol stood beside me. Walkers filed out of the barn, Glen, T-dog, Shane, Andrea and Daryl stood there and shot the walkers in the head, when all the shooting stop there laid a pile of bodies. We turned and looked at the barn as the sound of another walker was heard we went still.

"Sophia?" Carol ran forward toward her daughter which was now a walker. Daryl held her back as she fell to the ground crying. Rick walked forward and shot her in the head. Everything moved fast after that. Andrea and some of the others dug graves, Daryl walked me back to the RV which carl and Lori, we sat there. Rick told me to look after Lori as stress wasn't good for her baby. When we got there Carl broke down and started to cry. I sat down and looked at the floor. When Rick came and got the others for the service I was asleep in the back of the RV, Daryl and Carol were in there Daryl watched Carol and I. I woke up and went to stand when I heard Carol speak.

"Why did it have to be her, why couldn't it have been a criminal or and really bad person, or Emily?" I stayed still. Daryl turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" she stood up and got close to him.

"She is a bad person; I bet she is keeping secrets from you." He got off the counter he was sitting on and lead her back to her seat.

"You went through a lot today just calm down; we need to go to the service." They left the RV I just stayed there. I coming to the service would probably push Carol over the edge. I sat in the RV and waited for them to come back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Lori stood over me with her hands on her hips.

"You need to tell Daryl and the others you can't just do this on your own." I stood up and grabbed my book.

"The only reason Rick knows is because you tried to kill your baby and you left the packaging out." She stared at me shocked I knew i had hit a nerve.

"That is not fair you don't know what I'm going through." I gave her the meanest stare I could.

"You have no idea either you are married to your baby's father I'm not married and you know what I'll talk to Rick when he gets back with Hershel." I was interrupted by Daryl yelling. I looked out the window. He was yelling at Carol.

"I went out looking for that girl every single day.. She wasn't mine." I looked up at Lori.

"See that's why I don't want to tell him." She stood up and started to walk towards Daryl.

"Fine I'll tell him." I heard her call out. I ran after her we were about two metres away from Daryl. Lori called out.

"Daryl I need to tell you someth…" I tackled her to the ground; I flipped her over and covered her mouth.

"You promised!" I yelled. Daryl came over and lifted me off her.

"What do you want?" I put my head down.

"Nothing." I turned and left. He ran after me grabbing my arm.

"Don't just tackle someone to the ground and say nothing, you answer me. Now!" His was furious.

"Daryl, it was nothing I promise just a misunderstanding." He squeezed my arm harder. I looked around. "Why are you set up over here away from everyone else?" he let go of me.

"Ain't none of your business get back to your side and stay the hell away from me!" he pushed me and I fell to the ground. He turned and walked away from me. I stood up brushing the dirt off me then turned to see Lori watching me from the caravan. I could not face her right now, I walked back to Caitlin's tent, and my stuff was thrown on the ground. Caitlin was on her bed cuddling Jordan.

"Sorry, just needed to grab something." Caitlin looked up at me her expression changed when she saw my face. She got up and stood in front of me.

"Em, what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Not now I'll talk to you later." She nodded and watched me grab my knife from my bag and leave the room.

I walked out into the forest just looking out just in case a walker came along. I found a tree and started to climb, once I got up high enough I sat on a branch and looked over the camp. Daryl sat away from everyone else he kept making arrows. I saw Caitlin walk out of her tent with Jordan following her; she walked to where Holly sat while James chopped wood. They talked for a while then Holly pointed to the forest. I could tell they were talking about me. Jordan and James nodded then walked towards the forest while Caitlin and Holly stayed there talking.

"Emily! Emily" I heard James and Jordan calling out for me. I stayed where I was, high up in the tree. I yelled out to them.

"What do you want?" I looked down they were at the bottom of the tree looking up. Jordan called out to me.

"You've been out here for ages everyone's worried." Not everyone I thought silently. I sighed then started to climb down. I got close to the ground and slipped, I fell from about four or five metres and landed on my back. My head hit a rock and my vision went blurry.

"Fuck Emily!" James bent beside me and examined my head. "She's bleeding I'll have to stich this up." Jordan picked me up and struggled to carry me.

"How does someone get fat during a zombie apocalypse?" James laughed and took me from Jordan.

"God your weak Jordan. She's light." I smiled and tried to open my eyes, went I did the light hurt my head.

"OWWWW!" I moaned. We broke through the trees Dale saw us and ran over.

"What happened?" James kept walking Jordan turned to Dale.

"She fell." James put me face down on the table, I heard a mix of voice, and James got a small medical kit. He cleaned then stitched my head. Dale came back with some painkillers. I took them and sat up. I looked over at where Daryl stood over at 'his' camp; he was looking at me. I stood up and slowly made my way to my tent. I lay on my bed for the rest of that afternoon, James kept checking on me every now and then just in case I had a concussion.

**Holly**

Everyone has been acting weird lately Lori went after Rick, Glen and Hershel. Emily keeps hurting herself, she isn't the same, and all I have to talk to is Caitlin. She is so worried about Emily, I know her and Daryl had a thing I saw him push her. I want to know what that's about. I walked over to where he sat on a chair in front of a fire, he saw me and ignored me.

"Why did you push Em?" he looked at me then shrugged, I got angry and slapped him. "Don't just shrug at me, I know that she trust you, she doesn't do that often." He stood up and got in my face.

"That ain't my problem, she isn't my girl or anything, she has Shane."

"What?" he sat down and grabbed his knife and a sharpening rock. "You must be fucking kidding me. She hates him." He looked at me.

"Well I heard that she and him are getting all cosy, she don't need me." I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't fucking laugh at me bitch." I turned and started to walk away from him. I stopped and told him one last thing.

"You know that for a while I thought she was pregnant, even though she ain't she was a little happy when she found out she wasn't, you know why?" I paused. "Said that Daryl won't want a baby with her because you don't care for her like she cares for you." I stretched the truth a little she never said that. He just looked at me.

"She might have been right."

**Daryl**

I did care for Emily. Merle always said women are like food, you use it to get your fill then throw away the scraps. I never felt that way bout Em like other women but I knew that Merle would say that I am weak. I looked over at the camp Holly made her way back to the rest of them and cuddled up to James next to the fire. Emily came out of her tent and sat with the others, she had on a red poncho, she looked cold I wish I could have gone over there and cuddled up to her and help her stay warm.

**Emily**

Rick, Glen and Hershel hadn't made it back yet, Lori was back Shane went and got her. Caitlin, Jordan, James, Holly, Dale, Carl, Andrea and I all sat around the fire. Caitlin, Holly, Jordan and I were talking about how we used to work together in Australia, we shared stories of the silly things we had done. Everyone was laughing Caitlin looked at me then stood up and walked to the RV, she walked back with the guitar.

"Em everyone feels down please sing just one song. Remember that one you were addicted to when we were in grade 12. I think it was called 'No one does it'." She looked at me. I grabbed the guitar and strummed a little bit then stopped.

"I don't know if I can. So many memories. And the song was 'no one does it better' by All-time-Low." She smiled at me. I started to play the song and hum the lyrics.

"Sing Em, I'll join in if I can remember it." I nodded and started again. I was singing, everyone looked at me, I looked up and saw Daryl leaning against a tree near my tent. I sung to him.

"What are we doing I am so in love with you, I forgot what I wanted to say, what are we doing you will change your ways this time. It's time. If I just save you, you can save me to. If I just save you, you can save, you can save me too." He smiled, I finished the song a tear running down my face, Carl interrupted my thought.

"Your amazing. Sing another song." I smiled at him.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." Caitlin looked at me.

"I'm sorry. If I –" I put my hands up to stop her I stood and walked over to Daryl who had started walking back to his camp. I heard Carl talk to Caitlin behind me.

"Why is she so sad?"

"Her brother taught her how to play guitar, he is still over in Australia, we don't know if any of our family is still alive." I blocked out the rest of their conversation. And followed Daryl back to his tent. I walked in after him.

"Like the music? Why were you there?" he turned to me.

"Did you sleep with Shane?" I was shocked what the hell.

"NO! Eww, who said I slept with Shane?" I looked at him.

"Carol." God she really stoops low.

"Well, if you don't notice she likes you, and she is jealous. But you can believe what you want. I ain't you problem remember. Holly told me." I turned to leave, he grabbed me by the waist turned me around and kissed me, we stood there for I don't know how long just kissing. His skin was cold, I pulled away and looked at him. I pulled off my poncho and gave it to him.

"Here I have to go back no one knew I came out here." I kissed him one more time, he pulled me closer to make the kiss last longer, then released me, I walked back over to the others and into my tent in a daze. Man he is a great kisser.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I woke with a fright, I looked around. This isn't where I went to sleep, I was in a sleeping bag, it was too tight. I found the zipper on the side and undid it. I rolled out of the bag and off the cot.

"Shit!"

"What?" I looked up Daryl lay there starring down at me.

"Ummm Daryl can I ask you something?" he looked at me and crossed his arm on the bed and put his chin on his arms and nodded.

"Yer Em what do you wanna to know?" a smile playing on his lips, I think he knew what I was going to ask.

"How did I get here? Last I remember I fell asleep in my bed." He sat up, his chest was bare.

"Well you had a night mare last night or some shit like that. You just started screaming in the middle or the night, we all came running, you were still asleep, I picked you up brought you over here. You stopped. Think I may have that effect on you." I laughed. He picked up the poncho and handed it to me, I looked down all I was wearing was a pair of his jeans and my bra.

"May I ask about this?" he smile and grabbed one of his shirts from his bag.

"Ummm that seems hard to explain. How bout I say I put them in the wash." I looked at him, he stood up, he was wearing just his boxers, and he grabbed a pair of pants and threw them on.

"Hmmm well can you turn around so I can get dressed, and throw me my clothes?" He threw my clothes to me and sat on the bed watching me. I grabbed my shirt put it on and started to do up my buttons. We heard a car horn Daryl got up and looked out; while he wasn't looking I changed my pants. He turned around just as I was doing up my buttons, he frowned.

"Rick, Glen and Hershel are back we should get up to the house." He grabbed his vest and put it on. He sat on the bed and started to put his shoes on.

"Why is it you rush out of the door, once I'm awake." He stopped and looked at me.

"Everyone is up at the house. If you want people to talk I'm happy to stay here." I stopped him.

"Well lets go." I got up and pushed my shoes on and walked out the door with Daryl following me. We got up to the house and walked in, everyone was talk about something. Someone. Carol looked at Daryl and nodded at him. What does she want I started to go to sit next to Caitlin but Daryl grabbed my arm and kept me beside him.

"Stay with me." He whispered in my ear, I looked at him. He turned Andrea was gawking at us. After everyone had finished in the house Daryl rushed out of the house pulling me with him, Andrea jumped up and followed us out. She called out to me.

"Hey Emily, Can I talk to Daryl for a sec?" I nodded and walked off I stood near a tree and listened. She leaned in and grabbed his arm.

"So Daryl I was thinking that you and I can meet up tonight." He stepped back from her.

"No, I'd rather not."

"But that night was fun, we could do so much more, just slip past your keeper." What they did it. "That night was fun admit it, then we had to come to this farm, no privacy here."

"Just leave me alone." He turned and walked towards me. Andrea followed him. He came up to me. "Em lets go hunting."

"I need to go get my knife it's at my tent." He saw Andrea coming towards him and looked at me.

"I'll get it got get some water from the house meet me at the RV in five minutes." He walked off. Andrea stopped near me and turned to me.

"Gosh what's wrong with him?" she asked me.

"I don't know what were you talking about?" she looked at me Daryl was in my tent.

"Well, when you, Glen and T-Dog came to the farm Daryl and I went for a walk in the forest. Long story short, he is great in bed." I turned to her shocked. "He is just playing hard to get."

"Sure probably."

Must be good for you to have him as a friend." I looked at her.

"What makes you think me and him are just friends?" she smiled then walked towards the house. I followed her. "I got to get some water."

"Okay." She paused. "He wouldn't be more than friends with you cause he got someone like me. Just look at you. And look at me." I smiled. Bitch! I walked into the house grabbed water and walked to where Daryl was waiting. He had his crossbow and my backpack. I startled him by rubbing my hand up his back.

"I said no Andrea-" he stopped when he saw me. "Emily. You ready?" I grabbed my backpack putting the water in there and walked towards the forest without a word. "Emily, slow down." I stopped and turned around, he stopped almost running into me.

"So you're great in bed?" he looked at me confused. "Oh Andrea told me." He got angry and threw his crossbow to the ground.

"Nothing happened." I turned to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm. "Can we just talk about this?" I turned to him.

"So what I'm just someone you just use, like her." A tear escaped and ran down my face. He looked into my eyes.

"She wanted to sleep with me but I stopped her. I couldn't I just wanted to get through the night, I wanted to get to the farm to you. I stopped her." He wiped the tear from my eye.

"Well, how would she know if your great in bed?" he looked back at the direction of the house.

"She lied. How bout you and me just go, get our stuff and take off." I shook my head.

"I can't what bout Caitlin, Holly, Jordan I can't leave them, they are the closest thing I have to family." He looked at me.

"What if we got a boat and went to Australia." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Not without Caitlin, Holly and Jordan they have family." He looked into my eyes grabbed my hands, he bent his head down and kissed me. I smiled he pulled away. "Do you think I'm ugly?" he shook his head.

"No, your amazing." I smiled. "Why?" I looked at him.

"Andrea said that you would never want me cause she is better looking than me." He laughed and picked his crossbow up. And started walking forward.

"That's a load of shit." I smiled and followed after him.

We were following a trail of a deer when I got pushed to the ground by a walker, I didn't see it and Daryl was ahead. He didn't see me go down. I was trying to grab my knife from my pocket when another walker came and tried to attack me to. I screamed out to Daryl. I heard him calling out to me but he could find me. I finally got out my knife and stabbed one of the walkers in the head, I pushed it off me and into the other walker. My knife was stuck in its head. I looked around I climbed up a tree and waited I looked ahead. A herd was near by, I saw Daryl he was trying to find me. He found the walker at the bottom of my tree. He looked around and I called out to him.  
"Daryl. Quick climb the tree." He looked at me confused; I climbed down low and offered him my hand. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. We climbed up further and I showed him the herd that he and I almost encountered. We waited in the tree for them to pass.

"Damn!" I looked to where he was looking. The deer we were tracking was on the ground ripped open and eaten. "Walkers got it."

"We should head back." He looked at me and started to climb down; when we got to the lowest branch, he stopped.

"Hold my crossbow. Don't shot me with it." I laughed and grabbed the crossbow. It was heavy, a balanced it as he jumped to the ground. He turned to me. "Pass me the crossbow." I did he put it on the ground and turned back to me, he had his hands out.

"I don't need you to catch me." He looked at me. "Move over." He did and smiled. I sat on the branch and swung back holding onto the branch with my legs I was hanging upside down. I grabbed the branch and swung my legs out and let go, I landed on my two feet. He smiled and clapped.

"Graceful." I did an exaggerated bow, and turned to him. "Where is your knife?" I looked at the walker that I had stabbed; he turned and saw the knife stick out of its head. He walked over and grabbed it; he cleaned it off on the grass then gave it back to me. He headed back towards the house I followed him. I slowed down and looked at him. I don't know how but I hadn't really notice him before. He is fit, strong, attractive and smart, mostly. He is shy around feeling but knows how to get you to talk to him. He notice I had slowed down and stopped turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled.

"Nothing just admiring the view." He smiled put his crossbow on his back and walked up to me. I stepped forward and kissed him. I put my hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled away.

"Emily, maybe wait till we get back, I don't really wanna do this in the forest." "Why not?" I pouted. He grabbed my hands that held onto his hair and put them but my side.

"People are telling me things. Lori told me something." Fuck. "Are you? You said before that you weren't." I couldn't tell him yet I wanted to but I couldn't.

"I'm not." He looked me in the eyes, nodded, and turned around kept walking. We made it to the camp just as everyone started to get food ready for dinner. I went to my tent and cleaned up. God this was a messed up day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Rick and Shane came back with the prisoner that they had they were going to let him go away from the farm but something had happened. Rick asked Daryl to 'talk' to prisoner and find out what he could. I followed him to the shed that they kept him. Daryl turned to me before he walked in.

"Stay out here." I looked at him and shook my head. "Just do as your told." I walked forward and kissed him lightly.

"You seemed to forget that I actually have been tortured ain't like I don't know what you're going to do." He liked at the ground.

"I don't want you there to see me do that." His hand on my face.

"Too bad." He sighed.

"Am I ever gonna win." I shook my head. "Fine stay quiet." He opened the door and walked in I followed him and closed the door after us. He knelt in front of the guy, he was handcuffed to a pole. "You're going to tell me what I wanna know." Daryl punched him and knocked him to the ground.

"Alright, alright what do you wanna know." Daryl hit him again.

"Where are your friends."

"I don't know." Daryl lost it and kept punching him. After a bit he stopped and looked at this young man.

"I told you." Daryl grabbed him by the shirt.

"You told me shit."

"I barely knew those guys, I met them on the road." Daryl just looked at him.

"How many in your group?" the guy didn't answer him. I spoke up.

"Might wanna tell him mate, ain't gonna be pretty if you don't. trust me, he got some serious anger issues." Daryl got out his knife. The man started to freak out.

"No, No, No come on man." Daryl stabbed the floor between his legs. Daryl kept scaring him till he pulled the bandage off his leg and started to mess with his leg. He fessed up.

"Okay they have heavy weapons automatics but, but, but I didn't do anything." Daryl got in his face.

"You shot at my boys, try to take this farm, you just went alone for the ride. You trying to tell me you're innocent."

"Yes, these people took me in. not just guys a whole group of em'." Daryl got up. "Men, women, kids, just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them. You know. But we'd go out, scavenge. Just the men. One night we found this little campsite, a man and his two daughters. Teenagers you know, really young, real cute." He looked at me. I got up off the table with a piece of wood in my hand. I whacked him across the head. Daryl got the piece of wood off me and pushed me back to where I had sat. "I had to watch while these guys, they. They didn't even kill them afterwards. They just made em' watch, his daughters. Just left em' there. No but I didn't touch those girls, nah I swear." Daryl got angry again and beat him some more. I sat there and after a while the guy passed out and Daryl stopped. He looked at me.

"I don't want you anywhere near him. Understand?" I nodded. Daryl's jacket I was wearing I offered it to him, he took it and grabbed his crossbow. He walked out of the room and waited by the door. "Coming?" I followed him out. He walked straight to Rick. I walked to were the pump for the well was. I grabbed an extra bucket and filled it up with water. I made my way to mine and Daryl's tent. I had cloths ready. He walked in and saw me.

"Daryl sit down." He sat on the bed beside me. He saw the water and looked at me.

"What is that for?" I dipped the cloth in the water and grabbed his hand. He pulled it away, I looked up at him.

"You have cuts on your hand, their covered in blood, got to clean it up." He gave me back his hands. I cleaned off his hands. I got a new cloth and put it in the clean water and wiped the dirt off his face. "There beautiful." I kissed the corner of his mouth. I stood up. He pulled me back onto the bed. I was on my back and he hovered over me.

"You okay from today?" I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled and shrugged.

"Nice hit with that piece of wood. But if I scared you I'm sorry." He stopped talking and started to kiss my neck.  
"You weren't scary, much. Just as long as you don't do that to me." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"I would never. Trust me. If anyone hurt you. I'd kill them, and I'd kill them slowly, painfully." His voice was menacing. I shivered, he felt that and he smiled. "Scared are we now." He smiled and started to kiss my neck again. He stopped when he heard my tummy rumble. We both laughed. "Get something to eat, I might go and hunt." I sat up and fixed my shirt. We heard Dale call out to Daryl.

"Dammit." I mumbled. Daryl got up and walked out of the tent. I watch him set up his crossbow, while Dale talked to him. After Dale and Daryl left I got up and started walking towards the house. When I got there, I saw Lori walking into the house. She saw me and waited on the steps for me.

"Where were you last night? We looked for you but your stuff was gone. Caitlin said you went up to where Daryl is staying." I nodded and followed her into the house.

"Yeah, we have been talking." She smiled.

"Does he know yet?" I shook my head.

"I'm working up to it. Kind of a big thing." Smiled and looked at me.

"Speaking of big things, nice hickey." I turned and looked in the mirror. Shit. I smile and walked into the kitchen. "Em, you hungry?" Lori pulled food out of the cupboard. I smiled and nodded. We were in the house when Hershel came downstairs.

"Hello Emily can I see you in the other room please." I nodded and followed him he closed the door and turned to me. "Just Want to see how the baby is developing." He felt my stomach.

"How is it?" he looked up at me.

"Hard to tell. Seems that maybe it might not be growing at the right rate." There was a knock at the door. It was Daryl.

"Guys can you come out everyone is here." I walked out and we all stood in the lounge room. Dale was trying to make its o that the prisoner stayed alive everyone else wanted to kill him, even Daryl. I leaned in and whispered in Daryl ear.

"You can't just kill him." He looked at me with a shaken expression.

"You know what he did, with those girls." I nodded. "If it was you he hurt you know what I would do." I put my head down and stayed quiet. Everyone kept talking. I tuned it all out and just stood there. Caitlin walked in to the room and stood beside me and held my hand. I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Where is Holly, James and Jordan?"

"Cutting wood. They didn't want to have apart in this." I stepped forward interrupting everyone.

"This is why they got rid of the death penalty in Australia. It's fucking cruel." I looked at all of them and walked out the front door, I heard Caitlin talk behind me.

"She is right, I would Australia over here right now." She followed me out we sat on the steps outside and waited for them to finish. "Hey Em, remember how we used to listen to panic at the disco?" I nodded and laughed.

"All those times we sung on the bus." I smiled at the memory. "The brides groom is a whore!" be both just sat there and laughed.

"Do you think that our family is okay?" I looked at her she was watching Jordan.  
"Hey, we live in a little shit town. Old people go there to die. The walkers would be to slow." She laughed and hugged me.

"I miss my family." I nodded. At least she didn't have to watch her parents die.

They afternoon went quickly. They didn't kill the prisoner. That night we were sitting around when we heard someone scream. It was Dale. Daryl and I got there first, he tackled the walker that hurt Dale to the ground and stabbed it in the head.

"Help!" Daryl and I both screamed. Dale was ripped open by the walker. Everyone was crying. Dale was in pain. Andrea yelled at us.

"He is suffering. Do something." Rick got out his gun but he couldn't do it. Daryl let go of me and grabbed the gun off of him. He got close to his head and said his Farwell.

"Sorry brother." And he pulled the trigger. We all stood there in tears, Daryl gave Rick his gun back then walked over to me and held me in his arms. He tried to calm me but I couldn't stop. He started pulling me back to camp but I kept tripping over, he picked me up and carried me to his tent. He put me down in the bed and sat on the floor. I turned away from him. I just cried the whole night. I woke in the morning, we had a service for dale, and then Shane, T-dog, Andrea and Daryl went out in the Ute. Daryl came back covered in blood. Dale's death started everyone working together. Rick and Hershel told us that we were all are going to move into the house. Daryl caught up with me.

"You will stay by my side at all times. No exceptions. I will not lose you." I nodded and collected my things and walked to the house. This was going to be hard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I put my stuff in one of the corners of the living room then went and help get everything else when I came back my stuff was gone. I walked up to Glen.  
"Where is my stuff?" he looked at me.

"Daryl grabbed it and took it upstairs to his room." I looked at his confused. "Upstairs the attic, he has a lookout position there." I nodded and climbed the stairs to the attic. Daryl was there, he set up two sleeping bags beside each other. And our stuff at the end, he was looking out the window at all the activity. I cleared my throat. He turned and smiled at me.

"Nice room, going to be cold though." He smiled and grabbed his crossbow.

"That's why I'm not going to be here alone. I got to go Rick wants to see me." I got up on my tippy toes as he got close to me and kissed him.

"I need to talk to you when you get back." I looked at me. "Don't worry it's a good thing I promise." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me before leaving. I watched as he left the room. Hope he thinks its good news to.

I walked back downstairs and hung out with Lori. After I while of talking I turned to her.

"I'm going to tell Daryl when he gets back tonight." She smile at me.

"Finally." I laughed and we kept talking for a while. Andrea came in and told us to get outside. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she turned to me.

"The prisoner escaped." Lori and I jumped from our seats and went to where everyone was looking. Daryl was looking in the room. I walked up to him.

"Are we able to track him?" he looked at me.

"I can. There is no we. You are staying here." I looked at him just as Shane came through the forest. Everything happened quickly. Rick told us to go inside and lock the door. Glen, Daryl, Rick and Shane went out looking for him. We waited and waited. It got dark we started to get worried. Ages past, we were getting restless when Daryl and Glen turned up I jumped from my seat and looked at Daryl. He told us that the prisoner had a broken neck but he wasn't bit, even though he turned. Daryl went to look for Rick, we heard gunshots and sat at the windows and waited to see if we could see anyone. After a while Daryl came back and we all went outside and sat on the porch. We couldn't see much, but we knew something was wrong. One walker came out from the distance, then, another, and another and one by one a herd was around the barn.

"Where's Carl?" Lori was frantic. She ran back inside and checked the house I stood there next to Daryl. A herd that big was extremely dangerous. I looked at him.

"There's got to be over one hundred walkers there and they are still coming." I sniffed he reach out with his hand and held mine. I put my head on his chest and closed my eye. Andrea brought out the bag of guns, everyone started to grab the guns. I grabbed the sniper rifle and moved to a comfortable position so that I could shot. Glen and Maggie got in one car and started to drive towards the barn, and Andrea and T-dog where in another car. I saw Daryl get on his bike and take off after them, I turned to Lori. I turned back and started shooting, hitting a walker each time. I noticed a light at the barn and lifted my eye from the scope.

"The barns on fire." Carol turned to Lori.

"Rick must have done that to draw them in." I put my eye back to the scope. Daryl was sitting on the bike shooting walkers. I walker came up behind him and he didn't see him, I immediately aimed and shot the walker in the head. He turned and saw the dead walker and looked up at the house. I kept shooting. I ran out of bullets and threw the gun towards the bag. Caitlin, James, Holly and Jordan were standing with Hershel and shooting the walkers. I grabbed a shotgun from the bag and ran up to where they were. I saw Lori and Beth run towards the blue Ute. Carol was trapped. I ran over where she was and handed her my handgun.

"Cover me Carol we got to get out of here." She took the gun and aimed it at me. "what are you doing? I'm helping you." She looked sad.

"Only one of us will make it." I turned and saw walkers coming towards us, I climbed on top of the shed behind us. Carol just stood there. Andrea Ran up and shot the walkers, she went down and the blue Ute took off. I climbed down the help Carol but I saw Rick, Hershel and Carl running to the car. They had walkers following them. I shot at the walkers. Caitlin, James, Jordan and Holly had made to a car I hope and had left when they could. Rick turned and saw me shooting the walkers, he motioned for me to get in the car. I shook my head. There were to many walkers between me and the car. I turned and saw Carol running. I turned and followed her, leaving the only vehicle that was left on the farm. She was running from a bunch of walkers I took out my knife and stabbed them in the head. She turned to me and pulled out the gun.

"Leave me alone." She aimed it at me again with tears down her face.

"I'm trying to help. We have to get off this farm, all the cars are gone." She lowered the gun and walked towards me. The herd had saw us and made its way to us, we started run .Carol was screaming. I heard Daryl's bike coming towards us. Carol turned understanding who it was, she ran at me and hit me on the head with the butt of the gun. I fell to the ground. She ran towards him.

"Is there anyone else?" he yelled at her. She shook her head and jumped on the back of the bike. He turned it around and they disappeared down the road. I stood up grabbed the shotgun and ran down the driveway following the road. I kept running. I had to get to that traffic snarl I knew everyone had to be there. I kept running till the sun came up. I came across a building. I jumped in through a broken window and looked around. It was a small medical room. I jumped back out the window when I heard walkers coming at me. I ran outside. There were a few cars I don't know if I could hotwire any of them, I sat underneath the dash and started to fiddle with the wires.

**Daryl**

I had found Glen driving along the road, I moved in front of him and lead him towards the traffic snarl, T-dog came up behind us and followed us. When we made it there Rick, Carl and Hershel stood there; we all stood in a group.

"Where is the rest of us?" I looked around. All that was here was Rick, Carl, Lori, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glen, T-dog, Carol, James, Caitlin, Holly and me. "Where is Emily?" i looked at Rick.

"She was shooting the walkers so I could get out then she went to help Carol, that's all I saw." I turned to Carol.

"She helped me, but then she saw you coming and took off towards the woods, I saw her go down. She's gone." I just stood there shocked. "She said all three of us couldn't fit on the bike, said that she would hike here, but they just followed her and got her." I turned this isn't right. I lost my brother and now her.

"Who have we lost?" I turned to Rick.

"Patricia, Jimmy, Emily, Jordan, Andrea and Shane." I looked at everyone, he continued. "We have to get somewhere safe." We piled into the cars and took off down the highway, I was on my bike, and we went to find somewhere safe. I was going to find somewhere safe if it kills me I'm going to do it for Emily.

After a while of driving Rick honked his horn.  
"Out of gas?" he came up to me. Carol got off the back of my bike.

"Been running on fumes. Well set up camp for the night then get some in the morning." I nodded and got everything ready to make a fire.

I sat at the fire that night, I was cold so I went to see what was back at my motor bike. In the side pocket was the red poncho that Emily had gave to me. I put it on and walked back to the group. I fell asleep that night, wishing that she had made it, guess I'm alone again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I still could not get the cars hotwired that night, there were too many walkers around. I killed a few and piled them on a car; I slept in the car that night, the smell of the dead walkers kept the others away. That morning I woke up and saw a car coming towards the town, I got out of the car I had slept in and waited. As the car got closer I got more nervous the last human we encountered hadn't been nice. I stood there and waited. The car came and stopped beside me. A Latino man jumped out and walked towards me.

"We got ourselves a live one. Pretty cute to." I crossed my arms over my chest. Another man got out.

"Now darling, don't be scared, you lost?" I didn't trust these men.

"Where I was staying got overrun, I fought but after a while I had to run. Everyone else that I was with left." He smiled at me.

"They left you behind?" I looked at him, the gleam in his eye was evil. "How bout you come with us?" I looked at his outstretched hand.

"Rather not thanks, much rather stay here on my own." He smiled and nodded. Before I knew it there was a man behind me and he had hit me on the back of the head, knocking me to the ground. He tied my hands and threw me into the car. I kept blacking out. I slightly woke up to see them driving towards a wall, the wall open and let them in. I blacked out again.

**Daryl**

It has been weeks since the farm got over run Rick had us moving from place to place. I still couldn't believe that Emily was gone. I sat in one of the houses that we were ransacking, when Rick came up to me.

"We are going to stay here tonight. It's getting dark." He went to turn away but stopped and looked at me. "You need to pull yourself together and stop moping. She is gone." Lori pulled Rick away from me and slapped him.

"Rick don't you dare say that again. We didn't just lose Emily." Rick looked at her, I picked my head up and watched them.

"What do you mean?" Lori sat down next to me and put her hand on my back. Rick stood in front of us. Everyone else walked in and sat on the floor. Lori stood up and started to talk to everyone.

"I know we have lost people. But some of them had secrets, from now one we share the truth no more secrets." Rick sat on a seat.

"What are you talking about?" Lori looked at me.

"Emily was pregnant." Everyone went quiet. I stood up.

"No I asked her, she told me she wasn't." she came close to me I stepped away.

"She told me that you guys were going to talk, the night that the farm got overrun, but it never happened." How did she know that? "She told me that she was going to tell you." I knocked something to the ground.

"I don't believe you." Hershel stood up.

"She is telling the truth, when she first came up I had to examine her when she didn't wake up, she was pregnant." I was in shock. We only had done it that one time. I stood up and kicked the wall putting a massive hole in it. I just started screaming everyone looked at me.

"FUCK!" I screamed over and over again. I turned to Carol. "Why did you fucking let her go like that it's your fault she is dead!" Rick and T-dog grabbed me and pulled me out side. "Fucking hit me, my brother is dead, Emily is dead. My unborn fucking baby is dead. I have nothing left."

They left me outside and walked back into the house, I collapsed to the ground and put my head on my knees, I never fucking cry.

**Emily**

I fell to the ground. He hit me with a bat across the head; my hands tied behind my back.

"Who was in your group?" I sat there blood running down my face. "All this trauma isn't good for your baby. Who is its father? What's his name?" I laughed. He took another step towards me bat raised.

"Why would I tell you? They are probably dead anyway." He smiled at me. There was a knock at the door. The man who kept hitting me walked and opened the door. The Latino man walked in.

"Governor, the people are waiting." He nodded and started to walk out. "What do you want done with her." I snickered.

"Oh I'm so sorry didn't know I was in the presence of royalty, how ya doing guvnor." He walked over to me and hit me in the stomach with the bat I fell to the ground. He turned to the Latino man.

"Do whatever Martinez, but she is never to mix with the towns people, we are going to keep her alive make her suffer." The governor walked over to me and picked me up off the ground. As he led me to a seat I threw my head back and hit him in the nose, I heard a crunch. He fell to the ground I tried to get away but Martinez came, grabbed me, and threw me against the wall. I stayed there. The governor stood up and looked at me, his nose was crocked and his face covered in blood. He turned to Martinez.

"She is pregnant, do what you can to change that, but keep her alive, I'm going to make her suffer for the rest of her life." He walked out and slammed the door. Martinez made his way over to me.

"This should be fun." He said with a menacing smile. I closed my eyes and hoped for it to stop.

**Daryl**

We have been traveling for about five months now in an out of houses, scavenging and getting food and fuel when we can. Rick and I are the main people that everyone turns to. We were sitting at a house when Rick turned to me.

"Caitlin needs some training she is a pretty good hunter already but she just needs a little bit of help. You're going to have her with you when you hunt." I just looked at him.

"I don't wanna babysit." Rick looked at me.

"This isn't up for negotiation." I looked to where Caitlin stood with Holly, I have not talked to any of Em's friends since I found out she was dead. I nodded to Rick and walked over to Caitlin.

"Were going hunting hurry up." I turned and walked away. She ran up beside me.

"Okay, let me know what to do and I'll do it. I need to step up." I looked at her.

"What do you mean step up?" she stopped walking.

"Emily was always the one leading us, her friends. She was strong she thought things through. Don't you remember she got us out of that office building." I turned to her.

"Well she is gone now, so we don't need to bring it up."

"Fine." She followed me through the forest. This went on for weeks. A few months later we found a prison, clean out the field, and waited. Caitlin and I stood on the bus, Carol came over to the bus we were standing on a climbed up. I could tell she liked me, I didn't feel the same way but I always tried to keep my mind off of Emily. Caitlin didn't like Carol, said that she thought she was hiding something, I felt that way to but we never acted on it. Caitlin and I had a few things in common. After a while, we became close friends. We sat and talked sometimes. I remember the night before we found the prison. We sat around a fire.

"God I miss Jordan. You know the night before we moved into Hershel's house he proposed to me. Why would he do that?" I just sat there and laughed at her.

"Were you giving it up to him?" she punched my arm and laughed, her laugher was interrupted by Rick.

"We got to keep moving." We stood up and packed everything up.

Caitlin and I sat in the watch tower to talk turned to her.

"How did you meet?" she looked at me confused. "Emily." She shook her head.

"Thought we weren't going to talk about the dead." I just looked at her and waited. She sighed.

"School. Grade five. At first, she was a loner, hit out in the forestry, near the gun range to get away from everyone. They we worked together. Just became close friends." I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded again. "What were you and Merle doing in my office when this all started." I shifted in my seat.  
"Merle was going to rob the bank next to your office building, I was trying to stop him." Caitlin nodded and stood up. She looked out the window.

"Carol looks like she is looking for you." I groaned.

"Can't she leave me alone." Caitlin looked at me. "She thinks that we have something together, we don't." She sighed.

"Have you told her that?" I looked at me and shook my head. "Might be a good idea if you did." I lay back.

"I know." We lay there and slowly fell asleep. The morning we woke up Rick had us work our way into the prison. The next day we moved further into the prison and found some prisoners. After we were, clear of them I turned to Rick.

"I hate a bad feeling about this, that leader he seems crazy. What's his name?" we were interrupted by the guy with the weird moustache.

"Hey guys we don't mean no harm." He was hit over the head by the guy who wasn't taking charge of them. I walked up to them.

"We don't need this trouble. Take your chances out on the road. Rick we don't need to take care of these assholes." The main guy walked up to Rick.

"Rick is that your name." Rick just glared at him. "I'm Thomas. I ain't no murder, I'm in here because of armed robbery, I needed to feed my family." I thought back to when we found out the barn had walkers in it, when Emily told me about her scars. I ran up to him and pointed my gun straight at his head.

"Bull shit your not dangerous, I know all about you!" Rick tried to pull me away. But I wouldn't budge.

"Daryl what the hell are you talking about." I pushed Thomas against the wall.

"He knew Emily." Thomas's face fell when I mentioned her name.

"You knew that bitch." I hit him with my gun.

"Don't fucking talk about her that way." I stood over him ready to beat the shit out of him. Rick stopped me and pulled me aside, he was confused.

"What? How did he know Emily?" he looked at me. I sat on the ground.

"You know those scars on her wrists and ankles." He nodded at me, I continued. "Well when she first got to America that fucking asshole, kidnapped and tortured her." He stared at me stunned.

"What?" I got up and pulled my knife out.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" Rick stopped me.

"I can't let you do that. Go back help Lori with Hershel." I nodded and reluctantly walked into the cells. I couldn't let him live he was going to die soon.

**Emily**

I sat there. Every day I would get one piece of bread and one cup of water. The governor would send people into the room every now and then. I had lost my baby months ago, they beat me until my body could take the strain. I had a miscarriage. The governor found out and came into my room when he found out.

"Aww now look at that. If you told me who was in your group this wouldn't of happened." He left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I've been here for about a year, I move around the room there is no escape from here, I just want to die.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Daryl**

Rick T-dog Glen and I went to help the prisoners clean out their own cellblock so that they stay away from us. Their block was on the opposite side of the prison. We walked through the prison killing walkers as they came at us. We made it to a laundry room that was attached to their block. Rick threw Thomas the keys to open the door, I didn't want to help I wanted to kill Thomas and kick the others out of the prison but Rick wouldn't have it. After opening the door, we attacked the walkers that came out, in the corner of my eye I saw Thomas grab a walker and pushed it at Rick, I ran to where Rick was on the ground trying to push the walker off himself. I stabbed the walker then help clear the rest of them. Rick turned to Thomas and Thomas shrugged.

"Accidents happen." Rick grabbed an axe and put it in Thomas's head. Thank fuck he's dead I thought. Andrew ran Rick went after him. When he came back, we lead the last two prisoners Oscar and Axel to the cellblock and left, that was their part of the prison. We made our way back to our block. I could not sleep that night, the man that hurt Emily was dead, but so was she.

I woke up Rick was walking around.

"Let's get the cars in." T-dog, Carol, Rick and I made our way down the field, after moving some of the cars carol yelled out.

"Where is Glen and Maggie, Maybe they can give us a hand." T-Dog turned to her.

"They're up in the watch tower."

"Again." Rick paused. "They were up there last night." I yelled out to Glen he walked out of the tower wearing no shirt. We all laughed.

"You coming?" he looked confused. "You coming?" he turned to Maggie. "Come give us a hand with the cars." He and Maggie got dressed and came down to help us. We finished getting everything inside, Rick Glen and I walked down to the gates, we were going to let the prisoners go. We looked up to the prison, Hershel was up and moving around on his crutches. After a bit of him walking around we noticed something else moving. Walkers! Rick and I ran to the gate to try and get to them, everyone was shooting the walkers. Glen patched the fence up then followed us. We needed the keys, Glen had them. He threw them to me then I threw them to Rick, he opened the gate and we ran to the others. I saw Maggie get Lori and Carl into our block. I ran forward we made it into the courtyard and started to kill the walkers one at a time, T-dog had managed to close the gate again but we couldn't see him anywhere. Once the walker were cleared, Glen said someone intentionally broke the chain on the gate letting walkers in. We were standing there when the alarms went off. Rick told us to follow him, we got into our block, there were walkers in there, Maggie, Carl and Lori weren't there. We headed further into the prison, we had to find the generator and turn the alarms off. We made it to the room with the generator, Rick went to turn it off, Axel and myself held the door close. We heard scuffled he went to go help Rick I stayed there, it was getting hard to keep the door closed, I step away and picked up my cross bow and shot the first walker that came through the door, then I got out my knife and stabbed two more, I pushed a walker back and slammed the door. I came around the corner and saw Axel holding Rick's gun he had it pointed towards Rick. I took out my knife and held it ready to stab him, my hand was shaking, and Andrew whom we thought was dead stood behind Rick with a baseball bat in his hands.

"Do it shoot him we can take the prison back." He yelled. Rick looked at me then back at Andrew.

"Don't do it." Axel moved the gun and shot Andrew, he gave Rick back his gun. Rick walked over to the generator and turned it off, stopping the alarms.

We made it back to the courtyard. Hershel and Beth were in the cage, Glen and Oscar had made it back as well Lori, Carl and Maggie were all missing. We were about to look for them when Maggie and Carl came from the tombs, Maggie was carrying a baby. Rick walked up to them.

"Where is she?" Maggie just stood there crying. Rick broke down crying, Glen went over to Maggie as she cried the rest of us stood there silent. Rick slowly stopped crying and sat there.

I stood in front of Rick he just sat there he didn't respond to anything, anyone.

Hershel wanted to see the baby.

"Let me see the baby." I walked over with Carl who was holding the baby.

"We got to feed it, got anything a baby can eat?" Hershel looked at her.

"Good news is she looks healthy, but she need formula, and soon or she won't survive." I couldn't let another baby die.

"Nope, no way, not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run." Maggie came over to me.

"I'll back you up." Glen looked at her then me.

"I'll go to."

"Okay pick where we're going. Beth." I motioned for her to follow me, we walked about two metres away from everyone else. I whispered to her. "Kid just lost his mum, his dad ain't doing so hot." She understood me.

"I'll look out for him." I turned back to Glen and Maggie. I directed everyone, as I did Rick stood up grabbed the axe and ran back inside. Not much we could do now. Everyone just stared at him.

"Come on we're gonna lose the light." I made my way to the cars, Glen and Maggie followed me. We were deciding on where to go. A shopping mall was our best shot but the road would only allow my bike. Maggie got her stuff and walked towards me. I put Em's poncho on and got on my bike, Maggie hopped on after me and we sped out the gates.

From the back seat Maggie told me where to go. We came across a small kindergarten as the shopping mall was too far for us to go with the amount of time we had. I stopped the bike and Maggie hopped off.

"This is close, stay tight." I grabbed my cross bow and followed her into the yard.

She smashed a window and climbed in, I climbed in after her. I looked around the room, there were cut outs of hands with names in it, I saw one with the name Emily, it was black with purple butterflies, I ripped it off the wall and stuck it in my pocket. We continue though the rooms, we found a kitchen the was a a racoon in the cupboard. I shot it with and arrow.

"Hello dinner." She sighed and looked in some of the cabinets.

"I'm not putting that in my bag." She found formula and put it in her bag. After going through the whole building we only found four small containers of formula, that was not going to last long but we had to get it to the baby. We climbed back out of the same window and headed towards the bike. Maggie stopped and broke down crying.

"Maggie we can't do this now we have to get the formula to the baby." She nodded and stood up shakily.

"If it was your baby, and Emily died what would you have done?" I looked at her.

"I would have raised my baby to learn about how amazing it's mother was and that it's life was worth living even though in this stupid mess it doesn't seem like it." She nodded at me then stood up.

"I know that you miss her." I walked towards the bike and put my cross bow on the back.

"I didn't know her that long it was nothing, we just fooled around." She stood beside me.

"Then why did you grab the thing with her name on it?" I looked down, hopped on my bike, and started it up.

"We got to get going." She jumped on the back and we sped back to the prison. We were definitely not going to lose this baby. I was going to her raise her as if she was my own, especially if Rick did not pull out of this daze.

We made it back to the prison just as the sunset, the gate opened for us then closed behind us. Maggie and I ran into the cell bloke, Carl was holding the baby, I threw my crossbow down and took off my poncho. I walked over to Carl and took the baby from him, she was fussing I could tell she was hungry. Maggie got some formula ready in one of the bottles she found and gave it to me. I started to feed her. I looked at Maggie I knew what I was thinking. If only this was my own baby. I looked at carl.

"She got a name yet?" she looked down.

"Not yet. I was thinking maybe Sophia, there is Carol too." He sighed. "And Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, Lori." He looked up at me sad. "Or Emily. I don't know." I froze and looked at him. I turned to the baby in my arms.

"Do you like that? Huh little ass kicker. Right?" I looked at the group everyone laughed. "That's a good name right." I turned back to the little baby in my arms. "Little ass kicker, you like that huh? You like that sweet heart." I stood there holding on her little body, she fell asleep in my arms, I just rocked her and watched her, everyone eventually went to bed. I just stayed there and looked at this little girl. Too many people had been lost we all have to make the best out of what we had.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

That morning I was the first person up, I went for a walk around the field when I saw something white near the river. I walked out and saw a bunch of Cherokee roses growing. I pick one the put it at the grave they dug for Carol, we couldn't find her body but we made a grave for her out of respect. I walked back into the cells just as everyone else started to stir. Glen and Maggie had cooked us all some food we sat around and ate. Rick walked up to one of the gates and looked at us, then came in.

"Everybody okay?"

"Yer were fine." Maggie had answered him. We looked at him as he made i=his way to the table, Hershel turned his body to him.

"What about you?" Rick turned to Carl but spoke to all of us.

"Cleared out the boiler block." I stayed were I was.

"How many were there?" he looked at me.

"I don't know. Dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on carl." He walked over to me. He wanted to clean out most of the prison. Glen told him about the formula run he and Maggie were going to go on soon. He walked back out the gate he came in through and slammed the gate. We just sat there. After a few minutes of silence I got up and walked to Glen.

"I think you should go on your run now, she eats a lot we go through heaps, and there isn't much left." He got up from his seat Maggie followed him as they went to go get their packs.

I took Axel and Carl down to the lower levels, we had to help clean out the prison, Rick would get killed if he kept going like this. Carl and I were walking, I knew he was depressed about his mum, I told him how my mum died and people thought it was better that way. I know he was going up fast just like I had to, I knew he shot his mum, but he told me I felt bad for him. We kept going through the tunnels.

**Maggie **

We took off on the road, Daryl sent us out earlier than we thought but it was good, we found the supermarket that Daryl and I was gonna go to but it was to far. When we got there Glen was quiet, we hadn't talked in a while. He knew I was still sad from Lori so he gave me my space. He pulled the bolt cutters out of the car and broke into the abandoned store. I looked in and saw a rubber ducky on the ground of the shop.

"Glen get that duck." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Get that duck."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, a kid growing up in a prison could use some toys." I stood outside while he looked in the store. I saw him come towards me holding two baskets.

"We just hit the powdered formula jackpot."

"Thank god." He showed me a basket.

"We also got beans, uh batteries, cocktail wieners, mustards. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. If we hurry we can make it in time for dinner." I grabbed the basket with the formula.

"I like the quiet. Back there, back home. Can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are." He turned and smiled at me. We were startled by a voice coming from beside the store.

"Now where is it you good people call home?" I turned there was a man with a gun pointed at us, Glen and I got out our guns and pointed it at this stranger. Glen spoke up.

"Merle?" the guy put down his gun and seemed to be excited.

"Wow." He walked towards Glen he was to close.

"Hey, back the hell up." His hands raised in the air.

"Okay, okay honey. Jesus." Glen just looked at him.

"You made it."

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive? Huh."

"Yeah." He smiled, whom were they talking about?

"Hey you take me to him we will call it even on everything that happened up there at Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh." He saw Glen looking at a medal stump on his arm, it had a knife stuck to it. "You like that. Yeah, well I found myself a medical supply house. Fixed it up myself." Glen spoke through clenched teeth.

"We'll tell Daryl that you're here. And he'll come out to meet you." The man named Merle protested.

"Hold on just.." Glen and him started to argue, he tried to get Glen to take him. Then he pulled out a gun and shot at us, we moved and I ran beside the car, he came up behide me and pulled me to the ground and used me as a shield, Glen came to get me and saw me.

"Let go of her!" He got Glen to go into the car, he pulled me into the backseat and told him where to drive, during the trip, he would try to touch me and I would fight and hit his hand. Glen would yell back for him to stop. We approached a wall with big gates; he hit me on the head knocking me out.

**Emily**

I was hanging from the roof by my arms, I was in and out of consciousness. My face was to the wall, I was covered in blood probably looked dead to anyone that walked in. I hear noise outside the door noises of struggle. I looked up at the rafter that held my rope, I was surprised, the rope had started to fray. I started swinging moving the rope back and forth, the rope snapped and I fell to the ground. I stood up and ran to the door just as it opened. I didn't look to see who it was, I just tried to barge past. A hand pushed me to the ground then threw something at me it was heavy. It was another person. Someone yelled out.

"You didn't tell me there was another person in here." I tried to stand up but got kicked to the ground again. I was pulled by my hair to a seat, I was tied to it then person duct taped my mouth. A pillow case was put over my head I felt the person duct tape it around my neck so it wouldn't come off it made it hard to breath. Then I got hit in the head. I heard more scuffles then the table was pushed into my belly. He talked to her.

"Don't struggle, you push that table again and a knife is going into her chest." I felt him slap my head. I groaned unable to speak.

"You can't do this." I heard someone say. I thought I recognised that voice. I tried to struggle, but it was no use I was so tired. I passed out.

**Daryl**

I walked through the prison back to the cells, I had Carol in my arms. She was not dead. We were so sure, she came in and out of consciousness. I got her to a cell and feed her some water no one else was there. They were probably in the courtyard. Carol slowly started to get better, I gave her more water and she just sat there. I heard people come in to cells, I went to go see when I saw Rick carrying someone in.

"You might want to see this." He got up and followed me. They saw Carol and was stunned. Rick pulled me aside and talked to me.

"She was carrying formula, she was outside the prison, with formula." I looked at him.

"Let's see what she knows." We walked out to where she sat on a seat near the table.

"We can tend to that wound for you. Give you a little food and water and send you on your way. But you're going to have to tell us how you found us." He paused. "And why you were carrying formula." She just starred up at him blank expression on her face.

"Supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, and the pretty girl."

"What happened?" Hershel stood up.

"Were they attacked?" she looked at him.

"They were taken." Rick interrupted her.

"They were taken by who?" he was angry.

"Same son of a bitch that shot me." He got down to her level.

"Hey these are our people. You tell us what happened, now!" he hit her would she pushed him away.

"Don't you ever touch me again." My cross bow was pointed at her head.

"You touch him you're gonna have a bigger problem than a gunshot would." She looked at me.

"Find em' yourself." Rick got me to put my crossbow down. We all just looked at her, Rick blocked me from her.

"You came here for a reason." She looked conflicted, like she didn't want to say anything, but she did.

"There's a town. Woodbury, about 75 survivors, think they were taken there."

"A whole town?"

"It's run this guy who calls himself the guvnor, pretty boy, charming, David Jones type." I interrupted her.

"He got muscle."

"There are military wanna-bes. They have armed centuries on every wall."

"You know a way in?"

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." He looked at her.

"How did you know who to get here."

"They mentioned a prison, said what direction it was in, said it was a straight shot." Rick pointed a Hershel.

"This is Hershel, father of the girl that was taken, he'll take care of that." He turned to me and we walked out. "We got to get our people back." I nodded. I was offering to go get them myself but Rick would not let me. We got a few of us together and started to pack the stuff we needed. We took off ready to go get our people back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I was sitting in the chair trying to breath, I heard someone being questioned in the next room. I also heard the person sitting across from me crying. After a while, the questioning stopped and all we heard was sounds of struggles, then we heard him scream. An hour or so later, I heard footsteps coming towards our room, I tried to struggle out of my seat but nothing worked. The door opened and someone walked in. he untied my ropes and pushed my head at a wall behind the girl, I hit it and I fell to the floor in a daze.

"She is out for now." It was the governor. "May I?" he asked the girl. "Thank you." I heard the chair scrape the floor as he sat down. I used my tongue to wet the duct tape that was on my mouth, it slowly started to peel off. "We will take you back to your people. Explain that this is a whole misunderstanding. You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there." She seemed calm.

"I wanna talk to Glen." Glen! What oh my god, it is Maggie I knew I recognised her voice. I stayed quiet and still, not alert the governor. I slipped on of my hands free of the rope. I sat there and waited for the perfect moment.

"I can't allow that. Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof, he had to amputate his own hand."

"I don't know anything about that."

"You just tell us where they are, and we'll bring em' here, they'll be safe I promise." There was a quick silence. "No? Fine. Let us try something else." He went quiet. "Would you stand up for me please?" Silence. "Stand up." I heard her chair scrape across the floor; I felt the chair hit my arm. "Take of your shirt." She shifted her feet.

"No."

"Take off your shirt or I'll bring Glen's hand in here." I heard something hit the floor. "Go on." I heard her sniffle. I lay there still as he took off his belt and made his way over to her. He pushed the chair away and stood near her. I herd a slam, he pushed her onto the table. "So are you going to talk?"

"Do what you're going to do, and go to hell." She breathed heavily. I slowly stood up and kicked forward, I hit something. I heard the Governor yell then fall to the ground. He grabbed my arm and kept hitting me. He stopped and threw me at the table. I still couldn't see but my mouth was uncovered.

"You sick son of a bitch kill me." My voice was horse unrecognisable.

"You ruined my fun." He grabbed something and walked out of the room. She sat down and cried. I struggled to my feet.

"You okay?" she cried harder. "Come on we have to get out of here." I heard the door open again, I was pushed over and he went and grabbed her.

"We are going for a walk." The governor lead her out of the room.

**Glen**

I sat in my room, I could hear them talking to Maggie, I heard her crying. The door to the room opened and Merle and another guy walked in guns pointed at me. A man walked in and held Maggie by her arm he held a gun to her head. She was bare chested and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Give up your camp." We stood there quiet. He moved forward and put the gun to my head. I heard Maggie whimper then speak.

"Prison." He questioned her.

"The place was overrun." She looked at me.

"We took it." The gun stayed near my head.

"How many are ya?"

"Ten. Well ten now."

"Ten people cleared that whole prison of biters. Huh?" she nodded, he put the gun closer to my head then pulled it away and started to walk out. He stopped beside Maggie and tried to comfort her.  
"Hey, Hey it's all right." He tried to hug her he kissed the top of her head then pushed her towards me; I hugged her holding her close to me. They left us and she just cried as I held her.

**Daryl**

We have made it near one of the walls and watched. Michonne left and we all swapped guns. We heard a twig snap and turned around, Michonne motioned for us to follow her. We climbed a wall and went into a building.

"This is where they kept you?"

"Where they questioned me." We tried to figure out where they were when someone knocked on the door. He came in we jumped him tied him up and pushed him to the ground. We stopped and discussed more about where they would be when we heard gunshots.

"There." Michonne whispered to us. We filed out of the build and towards the gunshots, we followed Rick as he made his way into the building. We heard them. We threw a flash bang and ran in and grabbed Maggie and Glenn. Maggie turned to me.

"There is a girl in that room, they're gonna kill her, please she saved my life." I threw her to Axle and ran back into the room, there was someone on the ground unconscious. I pick her up and ran after the group. We made it a laundry type room I put her down. Rick turned to me.

"What are you doing?" Maggie heard him.

"I don't know who she was but she saved me and they are gonna kill her too." I grabbed my knife and cut the pillow case off her head, I still couldn't see who it was who ever it was had dried blood on their face. I walked to the back of the building.

"There is now way out back here." Maggie talked to Rick.

"How did you find us?" he ignored her and talked to Glen.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm alright." Maggie stood beside Glen.

"Where is that woman?"

"She was right behind us." Axel came back into the room.

"Maybe she got spotted." I walked up to Rick.

"Want me to go look for her?"

"No. you got to get em' out of here. She's gone already." Glen yelled out to me.

"Daryl, this was Merle, it was." I looked at him.

"You sure."

"I was with him face to face, he threw a walker at me, was gonna execute us." I didn't believe this.

"So my brother is the governor?" Maggie looked a t me.

"No that's somebody else, your brother is his lieutenant or something." I was confused.

"He know I'm still with you?"

"He does now. Rick I'm sorry we told him where the prison was we couldn't hold out." Rick got close to Glen.

"I know, there's no need to apologise." Maggie started to freak out. The body on the floor started to stir. Whoever it was reacted when they saw me, she sat up and pushed herself away from me her hands were tied together. She murmured something but I couldn't hear.

"Can you walk?" she just nodded. She stood up and searched the shelves, she found a knife and cut through her ropes. Rick got us up and started to leave.

"I got to see my brother!" I yelled at him.

"We got to leave now." I knew he needed me to help them out and get them back to the prison. We threw smoke bombs then mad our way into the street, we took cover behind a building, I sent everyone else out and went to cover them. They made their way to the wall, I went to follow them but got hit over head and fell to the ground, I went to look up but someone hit me with the butt of their gun and knocked me out.

**Emily**

We ran from the wall, Glen kept tripping over, Maggie and I held him up as we ran from Woodbury. Rick followed us out, there was no sign of Daryl, we all just kept running. We came back to the wall when Rick told us to stop that Daryl still hadn't come we were waiting when we saw a black woman, come though the gap under the train. Rick took her sword and talked to her. I stood there confused. Rick grabbed a bag that was stashed there and handed each of us a bottle of water, he also handed me a cloth. I looked at him and croaked.

"I can't, you won't believe it." He looked at me he grabbed the cloth from me and wet it, he started to wipe the dry blood off my face when I was clean he just sat there stunned.

"You're dead." He turned to Maggie and Glenn who came over and looked at me. Maggie fell to her knees.

"Emily?" I nodded, a tear ran down my face. I looked Rick straight in the eyes.

"We are going to go back and get Daryl, no matter the costs." He nodded and talked to Michonne. We heard yelling and screaming from a warehouse. When we got close enough we saw Daryl being punched my Merle, I grabbed my knife and nodded at Rick, he signalled for Maggie to get on top of a wall and shoot. We threw flash bangs, smoke bombs and shot out the lights, I ran in and grabbed Merles arm, he followed me and grabbed Daryl who followed after, Maggie jumped down, we just ran. Merle got us out of the gate, I made sure that Daryl didn't see my face as I knew it would start something.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Glen ran towards us as we made it to the car, I kept my head down the whole time.

"Rick thank god."

"Now we got a problem here, I need you to back up." Glen saw Merle and pointed his gun at him, everyone was yelling different things, I stepped between Merle and Daryl and pushed Merle behind the tree protecting him. Daryl turned and saw the back of my head, and the fact that I was pushing him and got the wrong idea. He grabbed my hair, pulled me down to the ground, and hovered over me with his knife out. He stopped when he saw my face he just looked at me.

"You're supposed to be dead." His was rough; I sighed and pushed his off me. I stood up and walked over to the car, Daryl just looked at me.

"Whoa brother you've gone native." He turned and yelled at Merle.

"It's better than you hanging out with that psyco back there."

"Right, he is a charmer, I got to tell you that. He's been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea big time baby." He licked his lips at Michonne. Glen was shocked.

"Andrea's at Woodbury?" Rick was trying to get everyone to drop their weapons. I sat down behind the car and broke down crying, I put my head on my knees and cried. Daryl came around the car and saw me, everyone else stayed and talked in the forest, it was just him and me.

"Emily?" I looked up at him and moved away from him.

"Stay away from me." He looked confused. "Please just leave me alone."

"Why?" he looked down at me and got down to his knees and looked me in the eyes. "I thought you were dead all this time, Carol sai-" I stood up and walked down the road away from him, he caught up to me and stopped me.

"Go back to Carol then!" I yelled in his face. "But if you go to where she is I won't be going with you." He looked down. "I thought so." I turned and started to walk into the forest. I couldn't go to the prison, if I saw Carol I would probably kill her and I knew that no one wanted that. Daryl didn't follow me into the forest. I walked for a few hours when I came across a cabin near a creek, I found a bucket and some cloths. I filled the bucket and got undressed, I cleaned all the blood away. I found a sheet in the room and wrapped myself in it. Then I walked to the creek and washed as much blood as I could off my clothes I brought them back to the cabin hung them on a tree and went inside to sleep. I was free from Woodbury. I found Daryl and lost him again because of my stupidity and I was alone with only a knife for protection, this day could have started better.

**Daryl**

I stood there talking to Rick, Glen and Maggie, Merle was just waking up from being knocked out by Rick. Emily left quickly; I didn't even find anything out about her, about our baby.

"He isn't coming to the prison. Do you really want him in a cell next to Carol, Beth, Holly, Caitlin?" I had to interrupt Glen.

"He ain't a rapist." He looked straight at me.

"No but his friend is." Maggie looked at Glen. Rick interrupted him.

"He was the one that took Glen and Maggie." I sighed.

"We're not going to take him but we are going to take miss samurai?"

"No."

"He is my brother." Rick looked at me. "He is blood." Glen looked at Merle.

"He isn't family. My family is standing right here, and is waiting at the prison." Rick grabbed my arm.

"He isn't our family, but you are." I looked back at my brother, and out towards the woods where Emily disappeared.  
"Fine." I turned away. "We'll fend for ourselves." They followed me.

"That's not what we wanted." I turned and looked at Rick.

"Don't tell me to leave him you've done that one time before. I ain't going to do it." I went to the car and grabbed my stuff. Merle saw me and came over to me.

"Come on baby brother." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the forest where Emily left." Rick stopped me.

"Where did Emily go?" I looked back.

"She ran off, didn't want to see Carol. I don't know why. If I find her I'll send her to you if you want." He nodded at me, I turned and followed Merle he put his arm around me. I heard their car pull away and race down the road.

I looked down at the trail Emily left, Merle didn't know what I was doing, after a while he came over to me and saw the trail.

"Whoa now baby brother, what you following her for? Huh." I pushed him out of the way.

"I needed to talk to her, ain't none of your business." I walked along the trail till I saw a building come into view, a small cabin. I walked closer to the cabin and saw some clothes hanging off a tree, I felt them they were partially wet. I walked up to the door of the cabin and looked in in window, I saw in the corner a small body curled up under a sheet, I couldn't see if it was her. I went to open the door but it was locked, the body did not move. Merle pushed me aside.

"Here let me." I stood back and Merle pulled out his knife, he started to pry the door open. He got the door open and walked in straight towards the corner. I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"Get outside. Now."

"No, little brother I'm fine here." I saw him looking past me. I turned around and saw Emily sitting up holding the blanket against herself, blank expression on her face.

"Both of you leave. Now!" I turned to her.

"No. I ain't leaving. We need to talk." She looked down at the ground. Merle sat on the ground.

"I'm not going either, like this sight." I turned to him angry.

"Get the fuck out Merle, go hunt or something but just leave." He pouted stood up and walked out the door slamming it after him. I turned to Emily, I saw she had goose bumps, I dropped to my knees and grabbed my bag, she just looked at me. I pulled out the poncho she had given me and handed it to her, she just held it in her hands and looked at it, tears fell down her face, I moved forward and held her in my arms, she cried into my chest.

I sat there with her for hours, she stopped crying and started to get up.

"What are you doing?" I looked up at her. She smiled.

"I want to get my clothes, they are probably dry." I stood up and walked outside bringing her clothes in for her, I handed them to her she just looked at me. "Are you going to turn around?" I rolled my eyes and turned. I waited and looked out the window, I saw Merle walking back. I turned to talk to her as she pulled her shirt on; she had bruises all over her body. I just looked at her stunned.

"What did they do to you?" she looked up from the ground at me.

"Does it matter?" she grabbed my poncho from the floor and threw it to me. "I'm gonna kill him anyway." I was shocked I have never heard her speak like that before.

"No you're not going anywhere near him." She looked at me when Merle walked in.

"What is she dressed for." She walked over to him and pulled out her knife, putting it against his throat, pushing him against the now closed door.

"You are going to shut up now." He just looked at me, while she stood there. I said something I knew would get her attention.

"Em, where's the baby?" she dropped the knife letting it fall to the floor.

"Dead." She ran out of the cabin. Merle looked at me.

"Daryl, what baby?" I just shook my head and ran after her. I found her sitting beside the creek.

"Em, I found out from Lori. Why did I have to find out from her and not you?" she stood and looked at Merle coming out from a bush.

"Now little brother what trouble have you got yourself into?" Emily snapped.

**Emily**

I ran to where Merle was standing, knocking him to the ground and punching him. Daryl grabbed me and threw me off him, I tried to get up but Daryl held me down.

"Get off me!" Merle grabbed the gun from Daryl belt and pointed it at me.

"I should shoot this bitch right now." Daryl screamed at him and pushed him to the ground.

"Everyone calm the fuck down." I sat up and looked at him, I saw a walker behind him.

"Daryl." He ignored me. "Daryl, behind you." He turned and saw the walker. He got knocked to the ground the blade falling out of his hand. I jumped up and pulled the walker off him, I reached for my knife but it was not there. Damn it I dropped it in the cabin. "Merle, shoot it! Shoot it now!" he put the gun down and left me to fend for myself. I pushed the walker to the ground and stood on its head. I turned to where Daryl and Merle sat on the ground looking at me, Daryl was being held back by Merle. He push Merle away.

"Get off me!" he jumped up and started to check my arms for bites. "Why did you hold me back?"

"Wanted to see if she could take care of herself." I was so angry, I walked up to Daryl and put my arms around him, I found his knife and took it without him noticing, he pulled away and I threw the knife at Merle just missing him, the knife was stuck in the tree. "She is fucking crazy." I walked away calling over my shoulder.

"You would be to if you were held captive for a year, tortured every day and they beat you so you had a fucking miscarriage." Daryl dropped to his knees, I turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't want them to hurt you so I didn't tell them about the group or the farm." He looked at me.

"We just need to get over it. We are not going near Woodbury ever again. And I will never let him hurt you again." I walked over to him and dropped to my knees.

"That's what you said at the farm, but I'm gonna die one day and you know what, you're the only one that cares if I die."

"That's not true, the group ca-" I stopped him.

"Really. That's a load of shit. I will never be able to be in the same room with Carol without wanting to kill her." He looked at me confused.

"What? Why?" I put my hand on his face.

"Go back to the prison. Ask her." He shook his head.

"What about Merle?" I shrugged. "I'm not leaving him." I smiled.

"I need to go see Holly, Caitlin and Jordan. But I'm not going to stay." He went quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Jordan went missing the night the farm got overrun." I stood up. And looked down at him.

"How is Caitlin doing?" we heard rustling from the trees beside us. Daryl jumped up with his crossbow ready.

"Fuck." We heard someone yell. Then Caitlin walked through the bush towards us. "Hey Daryl, that trackin' worked." He laughed. She saw me and ran towards me and tackled me to the ground hugging me. "You were supposed to be dead." I pulled away from her.

"Why does everyone say that? I was running with Carol and she hit me over the head with a gun and jumped on Daryl's bike, she said 'only one of us is getting out of here.'" I mimicked her. Caitlin turned to Daryl.

"I told you there was something off about her. But you wouldn't believe me." I looked at him.

"Caitlin is smart." He smiled.

"I know and she is good with guns now. Trained her myself." He smiled.

"Well a lot has gone on." I turned to Caitlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Rick said Daryl left. So I came out to look for him." He frowned.

"The group needs you go back." She looked at me.

"But Emily." He turned to her.

"Emily can't go back yet. I'll send her later." She nodded and walked back the way she came." I turned to him. "Let's go huntin'."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We walked through the forest, we were hunting for some food, and Merle was trotting along behind Daryl and me. My legs were getting sore, I hadn't been on my feet for a long period of time in so long. I collapsed to the ground.

"Emily?" Daryl ran over to me. "What's wrong?" I massaged my legs.

"Don't use your legs much when you have been held captive." I smiled slightly at him. "I'm gonna climb a tree in a sec to see if I can see anything to hunt." He nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Daryl, she's dragging us back." I looked at Merle then back at Daryl.

"He is right." Daryl grabbed me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and walked further into the forest. "What are you doing?" he kept walking, Merle following behind us.

"I'm dropping you off at the prison, you'll be safe." I hit his back.

"And what about you?" he paused and kept walking.

"I'll be with Merle." I just squirmed till he put me down.

"Ain't going there Daryl." I mimicked Merle. "I'll kill her." He nodded. "She wants you there, go back. Merle can fend for himself so can I." he just shook his head, walked to a tree, and put his stuff down.

"Don't be silly you can't walk around here without getting yourself killed." I just looked at him. "You said you wouldn't."

"Things have changed." I looked down.

"What has changed?" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Me." I turned and jumped to a branch and pulled myself up. I climbed till I was at the top of the tree, and looked around. I heard Merle and Daryl talking.

"There ain't anything out here but mosquitos and ants."

"Patience little brother." I looked down and saw Merle pissing on the tree I was on. Eww. "Sooner or later a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path."

"Even so that ain't much food."

"More than nothing."

"Better luck going to on of those houses we passed back at the turn off."

"Is that what your new friends taught you, hum? How to loot for booty."

"We've been out here for hours. What if we find a stream try our luck with so fish?" I started to climb down.

"I think your trying to lead me back to the road, try to get to that prison."

"They got shelter." I jumped down and landed on my feet behind them. They didn't hear me. "Food, a pot to piss in might not be a bad idea." I slowly backed away.

"For you maybe. Ain't going to be no damn party for me."

"Everyone will get used to each other." I turned and ran looking back, they still hadn't seen me. I couldn't hear them anymore. I started to walk back towards Woodbury.

**Daryl**

Merle wanted to look for a creek to fish in; I looked around. Where did Emily go? I looked up the tree she had climbed she was not there.

"Merle, I'll meet you down there." he turned and looked at me.

"What now baby brother, got to get some." He winked at me. I sighed and looked at the ground. She left the same way we came here. "If she left just let her go, ain't our problem." I got up and followed the tracks. I was walking when I saw her ahead. She turned and looked at me then started running; I threw my bag to Merle and took off after her. I caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to a stop.

"Let go off me." She slapped at my arms. She was getting hard to hold on to, I knocked her leg with mine knocking her to the ground. I held her down with my body holding her hands over her head.

"Stop struggling. I said you weren't going back to Woodbury."

"But you don't understand." She looked up at me.

"Tell me then." He sighed and stopped struggling. "I'm waiting." I looked her in the eyes.

"I wasn't going to go and kill the governor. I was going to kill Martinez." Merle walked up behind us.

"Now sweet tits what did he do to you?" she looked at Merle with pain in her voice.

"He was put in charge of making my life hell. He would tie me up, bring other men." She was interrupted by Merle.

"That was you?" she stopped talking and looked up at him, they were both silent. I let go of her hands but she was frozen.

"What?" I asked both of them. She looked at me.

"Can you get off me?" her voice was quiet. I stood up and she rolled to her side and threw up. I leaned down to rub her back. "Don't touch me." She pulled away. I stood up and walked to Merle.

"What the hell are you two going on bout?" Emily spoke before Merle could.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I turned to see her shaking her head at Merle, I turned back to Merle and he smiled at me.

"Let's go catch some fish." He turned and walked away, Emily got up and walked to me, and she put her hand in mine and leaned her head on my chest.

"Did they… Umm?" I looked down at her. She nodded slightly then put her head back on my chest. "I'm so sorry. And merle?" she nodded again.

"Martinez would tell them I was a volunteer and I liked it." Her voice croaked. I kissed the top of her head and we followed Merle. "I don't hate Merle. Just it's a bit weird now." I nodded at her and we walked in silence till we caught up to Merle. She let go of my hand and walked in front of Merle and I.

"Sounds to me like the Saw Hatchet Creek."

"We didn't go west enough. If there is a river down there its gotta be the Yellow Jacket."

"Did you have a damn stroke boy. We ain't never come close to Yellow Jacket."

"We didn't go west; just a little south is what I think."

"You know what I think. I may have lost my hand but you have lost your sense of direction."

"Yeah we'll see."

**Emily**

I was walking in front of Daryl and Merle listening to them bicker about where we were.

"Emily, don't run off again." I heard Daryl call out to me. I slowed down and fell in step beside Daryl.

"You hear that?" Daryl asked Me and Merle.

"Yeah that's wild animals getting wild." Merle stopped and looked around.

"That's a baby." Daryl stood next to Merle.

"Come on why don't you piss in my ear and tell me it's raining to. That the sound of a couple or coons making love sweet love" He motioned with his hips, " You know what I mean." He looked at me. "He asks as if he's a virgin." I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. "Oh so you two have." He made more thrusting motions with his hips. Daryl walked passed us and darted of in the direction of the noises Merle and I followed. We came out of the trees right on a creek bed, there was a bridge up the stream. There was a family up there fighting off walkers. Daryl and I went to help them as Merle stood there and laughed. Daryl made it up there first killing walkers. He got to the car and there was a walker trying to get to a women inside with a baby, he grabbed the walker by the legs dragged it out then smashed it's head with the car door. I froze. That was hot. We cleared out the walkers on the bridge when Merle started to go through the car. I looked at him.

"Merle cut it off!" I looked at Daryl he stood behind Merle and pointed the crossbow at his head.

"Get out Merle." Merle turned and looked at him.

'I know you can't be talking to me baby brother." Daryl just stayed there with his arrow pointed at his head. Merle got out and Daryl yelled at they to leave. They jumped in their car and drove away. I walked up to Daryl and kissed his neck.

"Thank you." He just stared at me then saw Merle walk towards him and walked off. Merle walked passed me and followed him. I slowly strolled after them, not wanting to interrupt them, I came in at the end of their argument. Daryl shirt was ripped, he had his bag and his crossbow and was walking away from Merle.

"I'm going back where I belong." Merle yelled out to him.

"I can't go there." Daryl turned looked at me then back at merle.

"I may be the one that's walking away, but it's you who's leaving." With that Daryl walked away from Merle. I ran after him, I caught up with him he was sitting on a tree stump. "I'm going back to the prison." I just shook my head at him.

"You know I can't I don't want to start any fights." He just grabbed my hand, pulled me close to him, and kissed me on the lips. He put his other hand in my hair and deepened the kiss. I broke away and kissed his forehead.

"Okay I'll try but if she starts something it's not my fault." He nodded and stood up. I followed him in the direction of the prison.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

We were walking back to the prison, Daryl and I could hear Merle walking behind us. I turned to Daryl he had his crossbow up ready in case we came across walkers.

"What did Carol say about my death exactly?" he looked at me and sighed.

"She said that all three of us couldn't fit on the bike so you said you'd hike back to the traffic snarl and that you got taken down by walkers while you were running." I huffed.

"I gave her a gun to protect herself. You know what she did?" he shrugged. "She took the gun and pointed at my head, she hit me over the head with it. Why would she do that?" he stayed quiet. I was about to speak again when we heard gunshots. Daryl took off running with me behind him. We came through the bushes to see Rick against the fence with several walkers trying to bite him, Daryl ran forward and shot one of the walkers, and Rick looked up and saw us. Merle ran past me and attacked other walkers that tried to get to Rick. I stood back and stopped the walkers coming towards the prison. Daryl yelled out to me to follow them, it turned and Rick looked at me.

"Where is Caitlin?" he looked past us, I sighed.

"We sent her back." Daryl answered him before I could. Rick just shook his head. I stabbed more walkers then walked over to them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rick looked up at the prison. There were walkers in the field between us and the others I looked at Daryl. "What happened?" he put his crossbow on his back.

"We had this cleared out. See the van in there they knocked the fence down." I nodded and looked up at Rick.

"What do we do now?" he was silent as he led us up to the prison. We made it to the gate stabbing walkers when they came close. Carol saw me and looked at me shocked. After they closed the gate Holly walked around the corner with James and Beth, she saw me and walked straight towards me.

"I thought you were dead." She hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I patted her back.

"They couldn't kill me if they tried." I looked straight at Carol. She shuffled then went to walk away but Daryl stood behind her and stopped her. She walked and stood beside Rick, Rick looked at me.

"Emily what up?" he asked me putting his gun back in his holder. I let go of holly and walked up to Carol.

"I don't know is there anything you want to say." I stood in front of Carol. She looked up and shook her head. I snapped, I pulled out my knife and pushed her against a wall with my knife close to her throat. "Are you sure?" Rick just stood there looking at me.

"Calm down Emily what's going on?" I turned my head to look at him but kept my knife at her throat. "Let her go and we'll talk." I sighed and pulled my knife away. I punched her then walked over to Rick, I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Hello Rick." I stood and smiled at him.

"Cut the bullshit. What was that about?" I sat on the ground and crossed my legs I looked up at him.

"She told you some bullshit story about the farm. I did not say I would hike. I would have but, the fucking bitch hit me over the head with a gun and jumped on Daryl's bike and said I had died. Now I don't really think that someone who is friends with another would do that." Carol started to talk but Rick held up his hand to stop her.

"What's done is done." I laughed and stood up. "You okay to stay here without causing trouble." I nodded. Daryl walked over to us.

"I'll look over her." Rick looked at Daryl.

"And Merle? You got your hands full." Rick looked at him disapprovingly. "Can you handle it?"

"They're not wild animals." Merle came and stood next to me.

"Well this one is." He poked me in the side with his stump. I put my leg behind his knee and pushed him backwards tripping him.

"Don't touch me." Daryl grabbed both my hands and held onto them. I looked up at him. "Sorry." Beth and Holly laughed. Daryl let go of my arms and I went over to them. It felt different being back with Holly but I was worried about Caitlin she hadn't made it back yet. Rick got us all inside and we sat down to talk.

**Caitlin**

Shit! I fell over again it has been to long since I left the others I should have found the prison by now. I walked through some more trees and ended up in a small town. I looked around, there was nothing in the streets, no walkers, no humans, no animals. I walked down the main road and looked around. There was a small grocery, police station and a few houses but other than that the town was pretty limited. I walked into the police station with my gun out. I came across three walkers before I made it to the gun cage at the back of the station, there were only two small handguns and two small boxes of ammo, I took them and stuck them in my back pack, I walked to the main office and looked around there was a set of keys on the desk. I left them there and walked out. As I was walking down the street further I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Whatever it was went into the grocery store, I slowly started to follow it in, I had my gun ready. I slowly strolled down the aisle, I looked the baby section was full, I should grab some formula for Little Ass kicker while I'm here. I turned and saw a walker come towards me. I stabbed it in the head, it fell to the ground there were a heap of other walkers there, I turned and ran out the door. I ran back towards the police station I saw a police car parked outside then I remembered the keys. I ran inside grabbed the keys and jumped in the car. I felt so lucky the car started, we needed that formula though, I drove down to the grocery store, I grabbed my gun and bolted from the car to the door. As I was making my way through the store the second time I saw more things we could use, I killed most of the walkers in the store, I grabbed a trolley and pushed it around the store filling it and killing walkers, I grabbed formula and canned food till it was full. I pushed it to the front grabbing a metal bar on my way out. I turned closed the door and pushed the metal bar through the handles of the double doors, it wasn't going to open with that in there. I turned and opened the boot of the car tipping everything in there. I went to the driver side and opened the door and got in. I drove away from the town hoping I could find my way back to the prison.

**Emily**

I was sitting on Daryl's bed while the others talked, Merle was locked up away from them and I just didn't know enough to be involved, Daryl stood just outside the cell door. I just kept looking at him after a while I started to fall asleep. I felt something moving me on the bed, I opened my eyes to see Daryl taking my knife, and also taking my shoes off.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"If ya gonna sleep, get comfortable. Sit up." I sat up and he took off my jacket. I lay back down and closed my eyes I could still hear scuffling. "Move over, don't take up the whole bed." I moved over facing the wall and I felt Daryl climb onto the bed and put a small blanket over us. I looked down, it was the poncho I gave him. I turned over and faced him, his eyes were open and he was looking at me.

"Comfortable?" he smiled. I shook my head and he frowned, I curled up and got closer to him.

"Now I'm comfortable." He laughed and rested his chin on the top of my head; I yawned and fell asleep in Daryl's arms.

I woke up and looked around it was dark; I could not hear anything but light snoring. Daryl lay still next to me with his arm over me pulling me close to him. I looked over him and saw Merle sitting in the corner asleep. I nudged Daryl with my arm he didn't wake up, I tried again. He moved a little bit then settled back to a comfortable sleep. I tried to get out of bed but I couldn't get passed Daryl, I heard Merle clear his throat.

"Need some help there sugar tits." I grumbled and looked at him.

"I was just gonna drag you out of here. Please leave." Merle got up and walked out but not before closing the cell door and locking it. "Asshole." I murmured to myself. Daryl was still asleep. "Daryl." I whispered in his ear. He didn't move. I kissed his neck and he started to stir, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He kissed me, and pulled me close to him, he lay on his back pulling me on top of him. I pulled away and he just looked at me. "Is that seriously the only way you'll wake up. I'd hate to see if you and Merle were stuck somewhere alone." He smiled at me.

"No you could have hit me." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't do that." I leaned down and kissed him once then pulled away. He pouted at me. "By the way your brother locked us in." he looked over to the cell door; he reached down beside the bed and grabbed something.

"Got an extra pair." He held up a set of keys. He sat up with me still on his lap and started to kiss me neck, we were interrupted by laughing outside the cell. Daryl stopped and looked passed me. "Fuck off Merle." He pushed me off his lap and put on his shoes that were beside the bed, he grabbed the keys and opened the cell. I did not hear anything just silence, Daryl was standing there. I got up and walked to where he stood, I was shocked when I walked out and saw Caitlin standing there. I walked forward and hugged her.

"What the hell happened?" she looked at Daryl and then back to me.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, merle is going to help me get some supplies I got. You two go back to bed." I smiled shyly at her and hugged her once more before her and Merle walked away. I turned to Daryl who had walked back into his cell and sat on his bed, he tapped the bed beside him. I pretended to yawn and he pouted, I started to walk over, I tried to climb onto the top bunk but Daryl grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bottom bunk and half lay on top of me kissing me. We kissed for ages when I said something I think might have been a mistake.

"I love you." He froze and sat up his back facing me. Shit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I sat there and looked at Daryl's back for ages, I stayed quiet but I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked. He looked back at me his face fell, I didn't realise I had been crying.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just not used to people saying that to me." He wiped the tears from my face.

"If you don't feel the same way that's fine." I started to get off the bed but he stopped me.

"It's not that, I just thought I lost you and Merle but I have you both back, Merle thinks I should act a certain way and i.." I stopped him from talking by kissing him.

"You act whichever way you want. It's your choice." I kissed his cheek and put my shoes on. He put his hand on my back.

"Where are you going?" I turned and his face was sad. I kissed him then stood up.

"I haven't eaten in god knows how long, I was going to get some food. Come down with me." He put his shoes on and followed me to where the food was. We walked in and Carol was sitting there feeding a baby, she looked up when we walked in. Daryl walked passed me and straight towards Carol, he put his arms out and she passed the baby to him.

"Go to bed you look terrible." She nodded at him and left without a word, he walked over to me with a little baby in his arms. "Meet Little Ass Kicker." He smiled and handed me the baby, a tear fell. I looked up at Daryl he was over near all the cans, he found one and opened it, he grabbed two spoons and brought them over to the table, I sat down beside him.

"If I had of stayed with you after the farm and we had the baby and I survived, I would not have let you call it Little Ass Kicker." He smiled at me and had a spoonful of fruit. "Do I get any of that?" he shook his head at me and I pouted.

"Okay open up." I opened my mouth and he put a big spoonful in, I chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Could you have given me a bigger spoonful?" he smiled and shovelled another spoonful in his own mouth. I little bit of juice ran down chin I reached over with one of my hands and wiped it away. He looked at me.

"Why couldn't we call it Ass Kicker?" I sighed and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"Because it isn't a proper name. What is her actual name?" he smiled and stood up.

"Judith." He reached for the baby, I handed Judith to Daryl and he walked out then came back a few seconds later, Judith was not with him. "She is in her little cot thing." I grabbed the tin and started to eat. "Hungry much?" I smiled and shovelled more food.

"Why did you get two spoons? Scared of getting girl germs?" he smiled and sat next to me with another can.

"Yes." I looked at him and lightly hit his shoulder. I looked towards the door I heard something, I saw Caitlin walk into the room wearing Merles shirt over her clothes, she smiled at me grabbed a bottle of water then left. Daryl and I looked at each other.

"Please don't tell me they?" Daryl just sat there quiet.

We forgot about it and kept eating, we walked out to where Maggie and Glenn were keeping watch, Daryl and I took over. I sat down and looked out to the field, walkers were just stumbling around, Daryl sat down behind me I was sitting between his legs, I leaned back against his chest and put my head on his shoulder.

"Having fun there?" Daryl asked me.

"No its cold. I might go and get that poncho." I tried to get up but he pulled me back down. He took off his leather coat and gave it to me; I shrugged into it and leaned back. "What if you get cold?" he put his arms around me and leaned forward.

"You can warm me up." I looked at him and kissed him.

"Not with walkers watching." I turned back and sat there with him till the sun came up.

**Caitlin**

Damn it. I walked back into my cell Merle laid on my bed, snoring lightly. Can't believe Daryl and Emily saw me in his shirt, I took it off and threw it at him waking him up.

"Get out." He sat up.

"Come on sugar tits we barely did anything." I pushed him out of the cell.

"I don't care get out now." I turned and sat on my bed and he walked away. I laid back and looked at the roof of my bed until I fell asleep.

**Emily**

I sat on the ground leaning against Daryl. He started laughing at nothing then he fell back taking me with him.

"What's so funny?" I turned over and lay on his chest looking up at him.

"You know you and I always get interrupted." I smiled at him.

"Not always." I leaned up and kissed him, he rolled over so he was half lying on top of me, he started to kiss my neck when Holly and James walked out from the prison. Daryl sighed and stood up, I just lay there on the floor, I put up my hand and he helped me up.

"Told you." I stuck my tongue out at him. I took off his jacket and gave it back to him. Holly just stood there frowning at me. I looked at her.

"What are you frowning at?" she put her hands on her hips. "Okay what did I do now?" she came right up in my face Daryl flinched.

"I knew you were pregnant but you lied to me." I put my head down.

"Doesn't matter now does it?" She smiled.

"Well you two are just gonna have to get to work on another one." I looked at her stunned, James and Daryl started laughing. Daryl came closer to holly and put his arm around me.

"Well we were about to but you interrupted." I hit Daryl in the chest and walked back into the prison.

"Not anymore Daryl." I heard Holly and James laughing, they all followed me back into the prison. I ran into Caitlin, it felt awkward.

"Hey last night what you saw was." She tried to explain but I stopped her.

"Not my business." She looked at Holly, James and Daryl walking into the prison after me. Merle walked in and leaned on the wall looking at us.

Holly, Caitlin and I walked upstairs to Daryl and my cell while Merle, Daryl and James stayed downstairs. When we sat down Caitlin stayed standing and looked at me.

"Nothing happened. Something could have but I didn't want to."

"Okay." I leaned against the wall, and looked at Holly. "Why are you telling to have a baby with Daryl?" Caitlin heard this and started laughing. Holly and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know." I looked at Holly and shook my head. We heard Rick call everyone back downstairs we stood up and went to where everyone else stood.


End file.
